


In My Head, In My Blood

by LouisaHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic Book References, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Harry Potter References, Homophobic Language, Kitsune are Different, Kitsune are like the Trill to me, Lydia is a Werewolf, Malia Tate is a Hale, Malia is a werewolf, Mating Bond, Multi, Rich Hale Family (Teen Wolf), Romantic Fluff, Star Trek References, The Hale Family, Werewolf Mates, all the parents know the about supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaHale/pseuds/LouisaHale
Summary: Alternate Season 2 and completely AU afterward.Two of Derek's Beta's have been kidnapped. The events that follow start a chain reaction that allows all members of The Hale Pack to find their soulmates.I'm not wild about the title so if you have any other suggestions i'm willing to hear!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Erica Reyes/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore/Kira Yukimura, Lydia Martin/Malia Tate, Natalie Martin/Sheriff Stilinski, OMC/OFC, Peter Hale/Melissa McCall, Vernon Boyd/Cora Hale
Comments: 19
Kudos: 10





	1. "I heard you died..."

**Author's Note:**

> This one is an idea I had back when I was still updating The Wolves of Beacon Hills regularly (I ran into writer's block in that verse…sorry if you’re a fan) but never really flushed the idea out any further than what if Derek’s betas had a guardians that gave a shit about them and Erica’s guardian fell for Derek Hale. I have combined a few of my unfinished fic ideas to create a full fic rather than just a quick one-shot. 
> 
> My last project was pretty dark so I’m going to lean into more of the couple and pack interactions rather than a big bad threatening the pack and how it’s vanquished.
> 
> The basic premise of this fic is the beginnings of the mating bonds that start to form after the events of and alternate season 2. Very AU of Season 3 onwards… and a bit of S2 is AU. 
> 
> A few points that are different than S1-2 and canon:   
> • Malia grew up a Hale because Corrine left her with Peter   
> • Malia is a wolf not coyote  
> • Lydia did turn into a wolf after Peter bit her (She ended up following Derek when he became alpha) (Being an omega or aligning with Scott/Allison was not her deal)  
> • Lydia was possessed by Peter until his resurrection (she was still able to, banshee or nay)  
> • There were more Hale Siblings besides Derek, Cora and Laura  
> • Natalie Martin and Noah Stilinski are in the know about the supernatural…
> 
> and I think that’s it!

**“I heard you died…”**

**Peter and Melissa**

Peter rolled his eyes as he drove up to the ruins of his old home. His nephew’s urgent phone call, insisting that everyone associated with The Hale Pack needed to meet him as soon as possible had been a bit overly dramatic.

Typically Peter loved dramatics but since his resurrection he was less than pleased with his nephew being his alpha, his nephew’s attitude and now the place that he was ordered to meet. He was happy that at least Lydia and Isaac had warmed up to him since he helped Derek heal Boyd and Erica the other night. He hadn’t seen the two since they all left them alone to sleep off the torture, but he hoped their attitude towards him was more cordial.

Derek’s attitude really left a lot to be desired.

Yes, Peter did go a little insane. And yes, he did kill his last remaining niece. But what was he supposed to do but apologize? It wasn’t like he could take it all back. He certainly would if he could. The fire broke him. He wished he hadn’t survived it all the time. He lost so much family because of it; the insanity from it drove him to do all he did before his nephew killed him. But since his resurrection he was back to his old self. No homicidal rage in sight.

He just really wished that his daughter still survived, his little Malia always lit up his world, and he really didn’t see a purpose to living without his only child.

But Peter knew his big sister, and his entire family line would kick his ass if he willingly left Derek alone in the world. He needed to redeem himself for the wrongs he’s committed before the family would accept him again anyway. So his working plan was to help Derek and his betas until they were a force to be reckoned with, and then join his family in the after.

Hopefully his little girl wouldn’t be to mad they had been separated for so long when he saw her again.

Peter shook off his morbid thoughts.

He really resented Derek for calling a meeting here of all places. They both had lost so much here. He lost a daughter and his siblings, Derek lost four siblings and his parents, and they both lost the entirety of their extended family (the east coast Hales had been visiting for the family reunion, the fucking Argent bitch had really timed her massacre perfectly) why would he ever want to hold a meeting here?

As Peter walked up to the group, he quickly realized that there was a woman he hadn’t met just yet… he noted Lydia, Isaac, and the new beta Jackson …was glad to see The Argents and the Druids weren’t invited…annoyed to see McCall and his sidekick were there…recognized Noah and Natalie from high school…but this woman that stood next to McCall he hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting. But he needed to, he felt the pull to her, he knew who she was going to be to him one day…he just needed to meet her and be the kind of man who deserved an angel like her.

He couldn’t introduce himself just yet as Derek began to speak as he slid to stand between his nephew and the mystery woman.

“Peter… Boyd and Erica have been missing for a week. We didn’t know what happened. Hoped they just wanted to get away from Beacon Hills between me being a bad alpha and The Argents…maybe they needed a break? Until today when this note was delivered to the train depot we practice in…”

_YOUR BETAS ARE OURS_

_RELINQUISH_ _YOUR TERRITORY TO US, OR THEY DIE_

_VISIT YOUR OLD HOME FOR PROOF OF LIFE._

“You can’t relinquish the territory Derek... but we will find them.” Peter urged. He wasn’t about to die or let his nephew die for a problem the pack could solve with a little critical thinking and sweat. Especially not when he just met his mate.

“I wasn’t planning on giving up the territory…all of Hale blood would have to die. They must not be born wolves if they don’t know this…once you get a whiff of the proof of life you will understand why I think so…” Derek said, pointing toward the ruins.

On the door was a bastardized triskele, the sight making Peter angry. How dare these heathens take his family’s symbol and desecrate it like that! It was an insult to all Hales, alive and dead. It was disgusting! It was an outrage! But it wasn’t proof of life for his fellow betas…

Then he realized that the symbol was painted in blood, and walked towards it to smell it to see what his nephew meant by his comment. Derek and Peter were the only ones Hale blood left…it would be very easy to kill two people, especially if you kidnapped their packmates to lure them into a trap. When he got close enough he picked up four distinct scents.

“Erica…Boyd…Cora…Malia…” Peter said, his eyes watering, turning to his nephew and the gathered crowd.

“You smell them too?” Derek asked, his own eyes watering. “I thought I was going insane! I already updated everyone else on who they are to us.”

It made sense that if Malia had survived somehow, so did Cora. The two girls were inseparable; they refused to leave one another behind for anything. Peter collapsed on the steps and sobbed.

“My baby…six years… my baby …” he wept until arms circled him.

They were to small to be his nephew’s and by smell he knew it was his mate. She must have felt the pull too. Humans could, but this was a little soon. Unless they met before and he didn’t realize… that, or she was incredibly kind to a stranger.

“We’ll find her Peter…we’ll find them all…” She said soothingly using the sleeves of her long sleeved shirt to dry his tears.

“Thank you...” he said when she was done.

“Melissa McCall. You turned my son.”

Peter felt fear. He had met her before after all, when he wasn’t himself. His mate’s son hated him. She would hate him. This was terrible.

She laughed. “Don’t worry Peter. I heard you died already, and you are suffering enough with the revelation about Malia. I think I’ll settle for some petty vengeance after we rescue those kids. Sound good?”

Peter nodded.

“I want in.” Natalie and Noah chorused. When would those two finally date? They were disgusting. Have been since they were teens.

“As much as my uncle deserves your anger…we all need to band together to find Boyd, Erica, Malia and Cora and for them to be alive when we do.” Derek broke in.

“What do we tell Emma?” Isaac asked.

“She will keep asking questions until Erica comes home. Boyd’s dad thinks he’s been staying with Erica, Isaac and Emma… but Erica’s sister is not easily brushed off. Not even my best lies are accepted.” Lydia said.

Noah sighed. “She’s been coming to the station every day.”

Derek nodded. “If we don’t find them in the next week I’ll tell her, but I know Erica would want to be there when we let her guardian know about our wolfy secret.”

“I may have a few contacts I can talk to. Maybe see if they know who is using this disgusting symbol!” Peter growled.

* * *

The next day after inviting himself to Derek’s disgusting loft to discuss the information he was able to get from a few old acquaintances and one new little fox friend. He dropped the bomb of Melissa being his mate on Derek. Nephew had insisted they visit the McCall’s and explain the situation to them.

Sitting at Melissa’s dining room table with Stilinski Jr and Scott glaring at him and his nephew was uncomfortable, but Derek was right, he needed to explain the situation to his mate and her son before she started to feel the full effects of the pull. “Scott has Derek ever explained the mating pull to you?”  
  
“No. Derek and I aren’t friends.” The teen gritted out.

Peter rolled his eyes. The young teen was stupid and stubborn when it came to Peter’s family. Derek wasn’t evil; he just had no experience with alphahood, or in training young betas. Peter knew Derek did his best but he really had no experience with the bitten before Scott, and the experience with Scott colored his interactions with his bitten betas training. He was really trying and Peter resented little Stilinski and Scott for not trying to understand his nephew. Peter loved his nieces and nephews, all of them. Derek and Cora were all he had left of any of his siblings and he loved them no matter how much they hated him for what his psychotic self did to Laura.   
  
“Well there are a lot of things a pack can explain to you Scott. My nephew’s attitude may leave a lot to be desired at times and you and I met when I was more beast than man. But there are a lot of things that we can help you with. The first of which being why besides being a hunter, the Argent girl was completely wrong for you.” Peter shot back, trying to keep the venom in his voice out. He wanted Melissa to forgive him for his misdeeds, and ripping her son a new one wouldn’t help to meet his goal.   
  
“Peter, calm down. Scott didn’t hurt my feelings. I’ll explain.” Derek said, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder to calm him. Derek understood how Peter was protective of his family now that he was himself again and his daughter (and anchor) was alive. “A mating pull is a something that happens when two soulmates first meet. Only one soulmate needs to be a wolf. You feel like there’s a chord pulling you to them by your heart when they are near, and you have vivid graphic sexual dreams about them. When they’re not near it feels like your heart aches. It only goes away once you’re mated. And by that I don’t necessarily mean sex.”  
  
“Though that is not discouraged.” Peter offered.  
  
Derek rolled his eyes. “It does entail verbal acceptance of the bond on both sides and a claiming bite.”   
  
All three non-Hales gasped at the revelation.  
  
“So you all know why we asked to have this talk now?” Derek said.  
  
“Isaac is my mate? Has he known all this time?” Scott said standing up.  
  
“Yes. You were with Allison and happy. He didn’t want to interfere with that.” Derek offered.   
  
“Erica! Oh god! What if we don’t find her!” Stilinski Jr said worriedly.  
  
Melissa rubbed her hand over her heart and was staring at Peter.   
  
“I’m sorry for everything I did to your boy. I’d be sorry even if you weren’t my mate. I just hope that when we rescue my daughter and the others you would be willing to give us a try Melissa. And Scott, I hope you would be able to forgive me to if your mother gives me a chance...not for me, I deserve all your anger but for my daughter.” He said to the McCalls   
  
Scott looked to Peter in disgust. “What does your daughter have to do with you mating with my mom?”  
  
“If we mate, we’ll become family. I would consider you my son in every sense and Malia would consider you her brother. She won’t understand your hatred of family. Hales are very forgiving of family. She never knew the monster you met when I was alpha and she never will.” Peter explained.   
  
“Derek hasn’t forgiven you for Laura.” Stilinski offered.   
  
“I have. It wasn’t him really. Maybe if he wasn’t remorseful and when he was resurrected was still that psychotic version you know best I wouldn’t forgive him. But the fire... you have to understand how many family members we lost...and Peter was trapped in the house with them. I was one of six kids. Peter one of seven. All Peter’s siblings had mates and at least a couple kids. Our family from back east was there too; it was a family reunion that week. They are all gone. A large extended family wiped out. Not everyone’s surname was Hale and not everyone was a wolf but they all were our family.” Derek said looking heartbroken, “You all are considered pack to me now, like it or not. You are mates of my betas, which means you are family. I will protect you with all I have. You may not like my uncle or me. But we’re here to help no matter what.”

The table was silent for a moment until Melissa stood. “Peter, can we talk in the living room? I know Scott and Derek will still be able to hear but I’d like to pretend we have some privacy.”

Peter nodded and followed her to the living room. She sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to her. He was quick to join her, but he waited to speak until she did.

“You’ve done a few bad things. But, I remember you from before the fire too. You came in when Malia was ten and running a crazy high fever. You were so worried about her you didn’t even notice me helping the doctor. I’ve felt the pull since that day. I promise to try to forgive you for what happened, as long as I see the man before me and not the beast that did those horrible things.”

She had felt the pull for six years? It made sense he hadn’t…the fire happened a few nights after they got home from the ER. He had been so focused on his child getting better he didn’t have time to sleep, and the ache in his chest he’d attributed to missing his family since his resurrection. He did recognize Melissa from his dreams. He’d been dreaming of her for weeks and not realized the mating pull. He was an idiot.

“You are an amazing woman.” He sighed reaching for her hand, which she offered with a smile. “I promise to strive to be someone that deserves you each day. And I promise that I will only ever harm another being when our family and pack is in danger.”

“I’ll take it.” She smiled. “I’ll even accept a claiming bite now if we agree to leave other things until we get to know each other. Just know Peter, if you hurt my son I will kill you.”

“I would never do anything to hurt our children ever again. Scott may still not like me but I consider him my child, as much as Malia is my child.” He said shifting.

Melissa pulled her hair away to expose the right side of her neck, instincts telling her that was the best place for a bite. “I’ve always wanted another child. A daughter would be wonderful.”

Scott came running into the living room. “Mom! Are you crazy!”

“Scott I’ve been dreaming of this man for years. I need him.” Melissa said before turning to Peter. “Let’s do it.”

“I, Peter Jonathan Hale, claim you as my mate.” He said, “Now you darling, full name and claim, then I do the bite.”

“I, Melissa Marisol McCall, claim you as my mate.” She said with a brilliant smile.

Peter then bit her as gently as possible. He didn’t need to sink his teeth all the way in, just break the skin. He knew that the bite itself would heal quickly, but the idea of hurting his mate was repulsive to him.

Once he drew back and his face shifted to human Melissa smiled and stood.

“Okay boys! I need some help clearing the spare room so we can get it ready for Malia! And while we’re doing that we can talk about how we’re going to find my daughter and our packmates.” She yelled as she headed out of the room and up the stairs.

Stilinski and Derek then exited the dining room and followed Melissa, probably realizing that Melissa McCall was not a woman to be ignored. Scott was still alternating from glaring at Peter to looking surprised in the direction of his mother.

“Scott, we best listen to your mother. I don’t think I would like to see her anger in action.” Peter said as he stood and followed the direction of his mate.

“Wait! Does this mean you’re moving in?” Scott said, breaking out of his surprise and following.

* * *

Melissa knew having her newfound mate move in right away wasn’t going to be smooth, especially the way Peter and Scott got along. But she deserved happiness and she was willing to put in the hard work as long as Peter didn’t go back to his old ways.

For the past week his scheming was focused on finding their missing daughter and their packmates. Four kids were out there, God knows what was happening to them, and Scott and Stiles (her stubborn boys) were aligned with the Hale Packs goals for now. She hoped that after the kids came home, Scott and Stiles would join the Hale Pack if only because their mates were part of the pack. It would be agony to be in another pack then her son and the boy she loved like a son.

Last night they got a lead on the pack that took their packmates. Peter’s new fox friend had helped them track down a pack of bitten wolves that had killed their alphas, and betas once they were alphas. They all formed a pack with each other. They were using the symbol that had been painted on the Hale Ruins as their symbol. Peter and Derek were wary of a head on confrontation, even knowing that alphas without betas were weaker than omegas. Their only concern was the hostages for now.

After Noah worked a bit of magic on the identities Peter’s contact had given them, and found an old bank in town that was purchased by one of the alphas, the pack was in motion for rescue.

Derek had called in Chris Argent and his hunters to chase the alphas away, and hopefully eliminate them, so the pack could rescue and heal their betas. Argent had agreed because of what his daughter had done to hurt the Hale Pack a few weeks ago, promising to leave town after the alpha pack was dealt with.

Melissa didn’t really buy that Argent would leave, neither did her mate. They both knew that it wouldn’t take much for Allison to start shooting arrows into the pack again, and Melissa was just grateful that her son hadn’t been targeted yet. They both realized the alliances were temporary, and that Derek needed the kids out of the line of fire so he could focus on the injured.

Melissa was left in Peter’s car after her mate and boys, on the same page for the first time in history, insisted she stay back. Stiles was in Noah’s car with Nat, and Melissa hoped those two would come clean to their kids about the relationship soon, there was no more reason to keep it quiet as Nat’s divorce was final a few weeks ago. Noah and Melissa were great friends, raising their boys together, helping each other through the pains of being a single parent, of Noah missing Claudia, of Melissa’s fear Rafael would come back, and they loved each others sons but they never thought of each other in any other way than family. Peter had been jealous of her friendship with Noah at first but when he smelt Nat on him, he understood Noah wasn’t interested in Melissa in any romantic way.

The Argents had long since chased five wolves away from the building, and the pack entered. She knew it was going to take a while so Peter and Derek could administer first aid so she wasn’t worried.

Derek was the first to exit a girl (who Melissa assumed was Cora) in his arms as he made his way to his car. Lydia and Jackson followed behind supporting Boyd; Nat got out of Noah’s car then and ran to hers to help the teens get the injured boy settled. Isaac was next carrying a weeping Erica, Stiles got in the front of Noah’s cruiser so Isaac and Erica could be comfortably in the back. Peter was next, carrying their girl, Scott by their side staring at Malia in awe.

Melissa got in the backseat, and soon Peter was handing their girl to Melissa. Malia just sniffed her and relaxed into her arms, “Mommy.” She sighed.

“That’s right baby, you’re safe now.” Melissa said, as Scott and Peter settled in the front seat of the car, while Melissa rocked and rained kisses on Malia.

After the rescue, they went to drop the supernatural bomb on Emma Reyes, which took a bit of the night to explain. The woman took the whole thing a lot better that Melissa had. On the way home, Scott sat in the back with Malia and Melissa held hands with Peter as he drove one handed.

“It still feels weird.” Her son said.

“The family bond?” Peter asked.

“Yeah. Like my wolf loves you like you’ve always been my Dad, and I couldn’t love Malia more if we grew up together…it feels right. Not to mention Derek and Cora feel like family too.” Scott finished as Peter pulled in the driveway. “I’ve been trying to fight it, because you’re a jerk, but…you’re so good to Mom and me too no matter how catty I’ve been.”

“You’re my son now Scott.” Peter said plainly, “Complicated past aside, I love you as much as I love my Lia. Always will.”

“Don’t promise always. Dads break their promises.” Scott said as they all exited the car. Melissa hugged her boy; sometimes she forgot that even though she made Rafe leave when Scott was young, he still had plenty of time to damage their boy.

“This is different baby.” Melissa insisted. “He’s not Rafael.”

Scott looked to her skeptically, but nodded. “Come one Malia. I’ll show you your room!” he said grabbing his sister’s hand.

When the kids were inside Peter took out his hand. “Do you think he’ll ever support me adopting him?” her mate asked as they walked into their home.

Melissa sighed. “I hope so. Maybe when we’re married? Just give him time?”

“I will darling.” Peter said, kissing her soundly. “Lets lock up and cuddle. It’s been a long day.”

“Sounds great to me dearest.” Melissa said as they entered the front door. “I’ll go check on the kids, you lock up.”

Peter saluted her and Melisa smiled making her way to the stairs. She peaked in Scott's room to find it empty and saw that the bathroom the kids would share was empty too so she made her way to what was not Malia’s room.

She found them sitting on the bed, Malia in Scott’s arms and Scott holding her tight. “Scott, did you show her the changes of clothes we got her and her toiletries in the bathroom?”

“Yes Mom. I even loaned her some of my sweats to sleep in.” Scott said. “She said smelling the family would help her calm down.”

Melissa smiled. Her boy was so kind. “Do you need anything else Malia? We’ll go get you more things tomorrow of course, I know the room is very basic but your Dad and I wanted you to choose your clothes and other belongings. This was the guest room. You can change whatever you want.”

“It’s perfect for tonight Mom.” Malia said with a beaming smile. “I know it sounds silly, but once I get washed up do you think you and Dad can tuck me in.”

“Of course Malia.” Melissa said.

Her daughter smiled and made her way to the bathroom. Melissa looked to her son and opened her arms to him. He ran to them right away. “I’m so proud of you at how well you’re handling all these changes Scott. I know this week has been a lot to take in, but you’re doing great and I appreciate you.”

“The family and pack bond helps.” He admitted, “The mating pull with Isaac automatically makes me feel loyal to his alpha now that I recognize it and the family bond with all the Hales because of your bond with Peter makes them all family. I know I don’t have to stay in Derek’s pack if I don’t want to but the bonds make me want to give him another chance.”

“I will always support you if you decide a pack isn’t for you. But I appreciate you trying.” Melissa said, giving her son a kiss. “Have you spoken to Isaac yet?”

“No. I keep chickening out.” He sighed, “I’m scared that he will be angry I ignored him for Alison.”

“Well the sooner you speak with him, the sooner he can forgive you.” She told her son, “That is if you want him as a mate.”

“I do! I mean I never considered liking a guy before this…but Isaac being around him feels amazing! I know a lot of it is the mating pull, but I’d like to get to know him better at least.”

“No rush.” Melissa assured with a smile. “I waited six years before bonding with Peter.”

Scott snorted. “Then immediately bonded with him when you figured out what the pull was and had him move in that day.”

Melissa heard her mate coming up the stairs and laughing. “He does have you there love. I mean I don’t think we have a leg to stand on when it comes to telling our kids not to jump into mating bonds to quickly.”

“Malia asked us to tuck her in when she’s ready for bed.” Melissa said changing the subject. Before kissing her son again. “You should probably get ready for bed to baby, we have another eventful day tomorrow.”

Scott gave her another squeeze. “Night Mom. Night Peter.” He said before walking to his room calling “Goodnight Malia.” As he passed the bathroom.

“Goodnight Scott.” Melissa and her mate chorused, hearing Malia call out “Goodnight Brother.” From the bathroom.

Peter pulled her into a hug and sighed. “Everyone’s safe.”

“All locked up?”

“Yep. We should probably stop by Emma’s tomorrow to debrief with the pack about next steps, Argent will contact Derek about the alpha hunt when he has something.” He explained. “Then we can go to the mall for things for our girl.”

“You should get some clothes for yourself. All you brought here was a few outfits some books and a computer.” Melissa said poking her mate playfully.

“Yeah, I will.” He promised, “I hadn’t planned on staying alive after helping Derek train his pack. But since I found you and Malia…I want to stay.”

Her heart broke for her mate. “I love you Peter. Please stay with us.”

“I will.” He said grabbing her into a hug.

Just then their daughter came flying out of the bathroom, hair damp and dressed in Scott’s clothes. “Stay Daddy.”

“Of course Malia.” Peter said to their daughter, “But Lia…you have to know I did some terrible things.”

“Boyd and Erica told me.” She said sadly. “You couldn’t have been in your right mind Dad. I know you. But just because you have to make up for your past doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to live.”

Melissa nodded. “We have time to work on it.” She promised their girl as they broke up the hug. “Hop in bed Lia.”

“Okay Mom.” She said skipping into the room.

Peter squeezed Melissa’s hand and Melissa pulled him in the room with her to tuck their girl in and assure her she was safe.


	2. “You are a very severe person …”

**“You are a very severe person …”**   
**Derek and Emiliana**

  
Emma Reyes’s little sister had been missing for two weeks and the cops were doing nothing about it! Each day after work she would go to the sheriff's station and beg for someone to do _something_ …but they never let her past the front desk.  
  
 _She’s a teen; she just ran away_ _…_ The imbeciles would say.  
  
Like hell her sister ran away. Erica may have got a few friends and a makeover recently but Isaac and Vernon were good boys and Lydia was a smart girl that decided to take a chance on her sister and the boys, needing true friends after the animal attack revealed she had none of those. Those kids were not bad influences that would make Erica run away. Also, if Erica ran away with Vernon, why was Isaac still at their house and Lydia still visiting? If Erica and Vernon had run away from something, all four of the musketeers would have run together, Emma was sure of it.  
  
While she wasn’t Vernon legal guardian like she was Erica and Issac’s, he had been staying at her place most nights since they started hanging out, Lydia leaving each night to join her mother for dinner and company. Vernon’s dad worked two jobs and was barely around, and Isaac didn’t really have a home to speak of until Emma offered to be his foster parent. Emma had started the process to adopt the boy...but the social worker was wanted to see Isaac spend more time as a foster to see if he fit in with the family.  
  
Emma was going out of her mind with worry! Erica had been her only family since their parents died five years ago, Emma never hesitated becoming her guardian because she loved her little sister. Even though they were about ten years apart in age they were best friends. She couldn’t believe her baby sister would abandon her.  
  
She pulled up in her driveway to see unfamiliar cars and instantly felt hope for the first time in weeks. Isaac said he had a friend who knew where Erica and Vernon might be…maybe this person had news?  
  
When she entered Emma found her living room full of teenagers and strangers: Erica was on the sofa crying into Isaac’s chest, Lydia and Jackson (who had started to hang out at the house with Isaac and Lydia after school these past few weeks) were on either side of Vernon and leaning on him looking exhausted but grinning up at him in relief, an older man was one love seat whispering to a dazed looking girl in his arms, another older man and woman were on the other loveseat raining kisses on a teenaged girl on their laps while two teenage boys stood behind them looking confused, the sheriff and Lydia’s mom were in the armchairs smiling at the scene.

“Erica! Vernon! Where have you been! I’ve been worried sick! Who are all these people?” Emma shrieked in joy.  
  
Erica ran over to her and hugged her, sobbing. “Emma! I thought I was going to die! But my pack rescued me, Boyd, Core and Lia.”  
  
Pack?  
  
The one of the men on the loveseats stood and his eyes started to glow red. “I’m told you’ve been taking care of my betas... they all want to tell you what has been going on.”  
  
When he finished talking, almost everyone’s eyes began to glow either blue or yellow; only one teen, the sheriff and the two women had eyes that didn’t glow.   
  
That was the night she learned of werewolves, that her sister was one and so were her sisters friends, and the alpha and his sister planned to live in a one-bedroom loft in a warehouse the family owned. Emma, always keen to take people into her home that needed a proper one, offered the spare bedroom and Erica’s room to the pair. Emma wouldn’t be letting her sister out of arms reach for long so they would sleep together like they did when Erica was five and had a nightmare. Emma also felt in her heart that she needed to keep Derek close.

  
Peter, Melissa, Malia and Scott had their retreated to their home after pizza and explanations; Noah had dragged Stiles out after apologizing to Emma for avoiding an official search for Erica because of the supernatural element; Natalie and Lydia retreated soon after and Jackson hitched a ride with them; Vernon left for to reassure his father he was okay but Emma knew that he may soon appear in the spare bed they kept for him in Isaac’s room; when everyone else left she settled Derek and Cora in their temporary rooms (they would sort permanent sleeping arrangements out in the morning) and Emma, Erica and Isaac settled in for the night.

And just like that, she knew that her home would become The Hale Pack’s hang out space from that day forward. She didn’t mind all that much, she was just glad that Erica was safe and healthy; with a newfound confidence in herself, and a boatload of friends. Emma was very proud of her baby sister and would always welcome her friends into their home, and maybe one day she would get over the fact that Erica kept the wolfy secret for so long,

* * *

That night Emma started to have sex dreams about Derek, her cries waking up her sister.

“Emma?” Erica asked, “You remember the convo about mates from the werewolf 101 talk?”

Emma nodded.

“Well we didn’t exactly cover the alpha-mate talk.” Erica sighed.

“I’ll talk to Derek in the morning.” Emma promised before taking her sister into her arms, thanking God she was safe.

* * *

For the first time in a long time he didn’t dream of his dead family members, he dreamt of Emma. And that felt like a blessing.

Not that he wanted to forget Mom, Dad, Serena, Laura, Kendrick, Nina or any of the other dead Hales. But the last six years had felt like torture seeing them in his dreams and thinking about it each day. It was a deserved punishment, if his stupid nineteen-year-old self hadn’t thought it was a good idea to date an older huntress in secret his family would all still be alive.

He felt guilty for Emma being his mate. He didn’t deserve a mate, certainly not one as kind hearted as Emma Reyes. She was a woman that dropped out of college to take care of her sister after their parents perished in a car accident, she was Isaac’s foster parent and was waiting on adoption papers, she let Boyd stay the night when he was home alone because his father worked overnights a lot, she worked full time at the bank and worked some weekends at the diner as a dishwasher, she did everything she could so Erica and Isaac would have a good life and so that she was able to pay Erica’s medical bills. She was kind and she was hardworking.

She also took the werewolf news very well, once she asked Erica, Isaac and Boyd how they felt about being wolves and responded positively. If 'her kids' were okay with it, then she was okay with it, she had said and then offered to order pizza for everyone while they explained the finer points of the supernatural.

Derek had put his foot down and paid for the meal, they all had expensive appetites, and four of them hadn’t eaten properly in weeks. He hadn’t wanted the woman to pay for his whole pack’s dinner. She resisted at first but when he told her how much she needed to order she took his AmEx from him.

Derek was always the first to wake up, so he jumped in his car and went to the store. It was a Saturday and he decided to make a big breakfast for everyone in the house, and a little extra knowing that the pack would come over this morning to strategize on what to do about their enemy. They hadn’t killed the wolves holding his betas hostage, more concerned with getting the hostages to safety; something would have to be done.

After all the eggs, bacon and toast were on the island on the serving platters he had found, Emma, Erica and Cora walked into the kitchen. Erica skipped to the cabinet and grabbed the plates, Emma smiled at him and went to get silverware, and Cora ran to him and hugged him.

“Morning big brother. I missed you.” She said squeezing him tight.

“Missed you to little sister.” He said, “Please eat, you need to get your strength up.”

Cora nodded and joined Erica in loading up a plate for herself and headed to the dining table.

“Thank you for making breakfast.” Emma smiled, “I guess I’ll have to get used to buying more groceries.”

Derek nodded. “I’m going to go to the bank on Monday and open a Hale account for you when I reactivate Cora and Malia’s trust fund and spending accounts. Then you can use the card for our share of the expenses. I’d prefer you’d use it for most the expenses, especially the grocery bill.”

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable with taking your money.” Emma said as she made herself a plate.

“Emma, not only have you offered your home to house my sister and I you are my mate.” Derek said bluntly. When Emma simply nodded, indicating she had figured it out, he continued, “This house will become the pack’s house because the alpha and his mate live here. Our packmates will be swinging by all the time, crisis or no crisis and will raid the fridge and cupboards while they are here. We are mates. We will share everything. If you are worried about money, don’t. I come from old money, and I’m a real estate developer, money doesn’t really matter.”

“How come you were living in a warehouse?” Emma asked.

“I don’t deserve a home after what I did to my family. But Cora does.” He said honestly.

Cora threw a fork at him and yelled. “Argent made her own decisions, the blood is on her hands Derek! The only thing you did wrong was trusting someone you thought you loved.”

Emma nodded her head. “Exactly what she said.”

Derek ignored that, not wanting to delve into his guilt ridden psyche just yet, and definitely not in front of an audience. “So are you okay with a card?”

“Fine.” Emma sighed while eating her meal standing up so she could chat with him. “Now, I was thinking about sleeping arrangements. We can make the guest room into Cora’s room that way she and Erica can share that Jack and Jill bathroom, Isaac is cool with sharing when Vernon drops by, that leaves you to move in the master with me.” She said with a grin.

“Really?” Derek said excitedly over the OooOOoos that Erica and Cora were sounding out through their giggles.

Emma set down her plate and pulled her blonde hair away from the right side of her neck. “Erica told me an alpha’s bite won’t kill their mate, only change them. I’m okay with that. I, Emiliana Estefania Reyes Rubio claim you as my mate.”

“I Derek Severus Hale claim you as my mate.” He said and he bit her as quickly as possible, holding her tight as the transformation started to take her. “Your full name is beautiful, I think I’d rather use it if you don’t mind.”

She smiled and sighed. “Thanks okay, the full name was just a mouthful for others to pronounce, so Erica and I both shortened our given names. My mother emigrated from Spain, Dad was second generation, they were very proud of their heritage despite not looking stereotypically Hispanic.” She said and pulled away from the embrace to smile at him, her eyes flashing gold, “Severus?” she giggled.

“I was born before those damn books came out.” He gritted out. “It was my grandfather’s name.”

She stopped giggling and hugged him again. “I’m sorry, I was only laughing because it suited you so well, you are a very severe person at first glance, not because of the books.”

His irritation ended at that. “So would you like to spend the day shopping? For Cora’s room, stuff for myself, and anything else the house needs?”

She nodded. “Probably a new bedroom set and mattress for us, don’t want to share the same bed my parents had with you. Maybe another sofa too if the pack will have meetings here, I think the living room can fit it if we get move stuff around. Anything else you want. The basements finished…you can set up and office or gym down there?”

“I think the setting up bedrooms, and rearranging things to fit the pack will be enough for today, we’ll see what else we want to do tomorrow. Do you mind if we get a whole new living room set so it matches and sits the maximum amount of people? Then we’ll have to see if we can fit a larger refrigerator and dining table in here.”

“That sounds okay. Do you mind if we put the armchairs in our room? We have the space and they were where my parents drank tea each night and talked about their days. They’re the only pieces of furniture I’m attached to on this floor.”

“Deal.” He said kissing her forehead.

“Hey Der… not wanting to break up your moment but is guardianship for me and declaring Lia and I alive again on your radar?” Cora asked.

“Monday before I go to the bank I set up an appointment with our lawyer to handle all that. Peter knows he has to be there; you and Lia have to be there to. Then we’ll see about getting school records for you from Brazil.” Derek said.

“Brazil?” Emiliana asked, “Is that where they were after the fire?”

Derek nodded. “Apparently they were playing in the woods when the fire started. They ran when they saw the police cruisers and fire truck, thinking they were the only survivors and went to Brazil to live with my Dad’s sister and her pack.”

“Two ten-year-olds ran all the way to Brazil?” She said in disbelief.

“We were scared. We didn’t know what happened, or who we could trust without our parents so we went to the only place we knew we’d be safe. We didn’t stop running until we were in my aunts town.” Cora said. “We made the trip back when we heard of a Hale alpha starting up a pack. We had to know who else survived. While our uncle was really kind to raise us with his family, he wasn’t really our alpha in our heart. My aunt Gloria was sad to see us go, but she understood.”

Derek felt the pain of Cora and Malia’s plight all over again; wishing he and Laura had thought to check in with their aunt Gloria at any point during the last six years.

“Well, you’re with us now. That’s what matters.” Emiliana said while squeezing his hand. “Eat something Derek. You made a great breakfast you should enjoy it.”

He nodded and went to go make himself a plate while Emiliana joined their sisters at the table. Within a few minutes Cora and Erica were on their second helping and arguing to Derek and Emiliana that Erica’s room was due for a makeover, and while they were at it they should redecorate the entire upstairs on Derek’s dime. Emiliana looked uncomfortable with this until Derek mentioned that he didn’t mind but he wasn’t painting anything until the enemy pack wasn’t a threat.

Emiliana then joined the girls in talking about themes and asking Derek about things he wanted to incorporate in their room. Boyd soon arrived in the kitchen and made himself comfortable at the table with his meal, asking if he and Isaac were to old for bunk beds. Which started a discussion on how they would decorate the boys’ room and bathroom. Erica had threatened that the entire room would be Pepto-Bismol pink if Isaac didn’t get his ass up when the boy himself arrived in the kitchen and made a beeline for the food without so much as a hello.

Everyone burst into laughter at the sleepy teen.

Isaac spun around, a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth. “What did I miss?” he said.

“Just how great your room would look in pink.” Boyd said.

Isaac shrugged and turned the island, grabbing the entire serving platter of bacon and walking to sit down. “As long as its not pepto pink I guess. Whatever Emma wants.” He smiled at his guardian.

“No sweetheart. It’s your room, and we just ask you to share it with Vernon sometimes, so its whatever you want.” Emiliana said with a smile.

“Really? Whatever I want? And I want to share with Boyd, I don’t like it when he’s alone when his Dad is working nights.” Isaac said firmly, still claiming the bacon plate for himself.

“Of course whatever you want kid.” Emiliana said, “Our alpha offered to foot the bill. Derek should we get Cora a wardrobe today too?”

“Yep. We’ll be at the mall. She needs it. Peter and the McCall’s are going to be there getting stuff for their place and Malia. So we might have lunch together in the food court. I think after a pack debrief I’ll go get my stuff from the loft and meet you all at the mall.”

Just then Lydia threw open the back door and strutted into the kitchen; Jackson, Malia, Scott and Stiles were following behind her looking embarrassed. “The front door was still locked.” The redhead said offended, “Peter, Melissa, Noah and Mom are chatting about a double date out front. Apparently Mom and Noah have been dating since my parents separated. Stiles and I might be stepsiblings one day. End of update. Is there somewhere Malia and I can talk in private Emma?”

“In a house full of werewolves?” Derek laughed.

Lydia huffed before grabbing Malia’s hand. “We’ll talk in the car I will not have any of the boys projecting their Sapphic fantasies onto us.” Before the to girls walked out of the house.

“We’ll only be a few minutes.” Malia called over her shoulder.

“That’s actually not a bad idea!” Scott said grabbing Isaac and pulling him from the table.

“But bacon!” Isaac sputtered before hissing in disgust, “And you love Argent.”

Scott huffed and grabbed the platter of bacon in his other had pulling his mate away.

Derek looked to the five remaining teenagers.

“Vernon and I already claimed each other while we were captured.” Cora said with a smile to Boyd. Boyd grinned back at her and grabbed her hand.

“As for me, Stiles doesn’t want me, he’s made that clear.” Erica said as she took the last bite of eggs.

“Oh whoa there Catwoman! Stiles never said anything like that!” Stiles sputtered.

Erica was about retort before Emiliana cut in “Erscila! Take it outside!”

Erica set down her fork and went to sit on the patio; Stiles followed her like a puppy.

Jackson sat in Erica’s vacated seat with his own plate of eggs and toast and sighed. “So I’m the only one without a mate?”

“You’ll find them!” Emiliana said pulling the boy into a hug. “In the meantime you have a ton of brothers and sisters that care about you!”


	3. "We both bite..."

**“We both bite…”**

**Cora and Vernon**

They had heard stories of a man that was rebuilding a pack in Beacon Hills, a Hale wolf trying to rebuild his family. She wondered which of her cousins had survived to receive the alpha powers, and didn’t dare hope that the Hale alpha was one of her brothers.

She and Malia were captured when they stopped at a gas station outside of town. Fucking ambushed when their guard was down. They had been kept in this vault for a week, without food and water, only a bucket to use the bathroom in when the door was finally opened.

Cora’s excitement of a rescue was short-lived when she saw that the captors had thrown in two other wolves, a backpack of energy bars and two gallons of water. The female looked like she had been recently tortured but she quickly recovered from being thrown in and was checking on her pack brother. The male was unconscious and barely breathing. There was no telling what was done to him.

She and Malia ran over to the pair, the female fussing over the male, she was about to speak when she felt it. The unmistakable pull on her heart. The worry of her inner wolf that her mate was unconscious. She felt like she was panicking, she didn’t even know his name yet and he was the most important person in her life. He was more important than her cousin, more important than whatever relative was rebuilding their family legacy, more important than the family legacy. Nothing mattered if he wasn’t hers.

She and Malia crouched over him examining his injuries.

“Our pack had just healed us from torture from hunters, they left us to sleep it off. When I woke up these unfamiliar wolves were beating up Boyd. He didn’t want them to hurt me.” The female said. “We’re both newly bitten! What could they want with us?”

“Are you part of the Hale Pack?” Malia asked, ripping her shirt and wetting it with a bit of water so she could clean the worst of Boyd’s injuries.

“Yes. Derek and Peter had just healed us and we said goodbye to our pack brothers and sister. They were only leaving us there so we could heal before going home. Derek was going to come back for us in the morning, but I woke up in the middle of the night to three wolves fighting Boyd. They must have taken us to get to Derek.” The female said. “I’m sorry I’m so rude. I’m Erica Reyes. This is my brother Vernon Boyd. Why did these assholes take you?”

Cora was still frozen, looking into the pained eyes of her mate. Her Vernon was awake and his eyes were locked on hers even as he moaned in agony. Cora had somehow moved enough to hold her mate’s hand, his sister holding the other so Vernon could feel their support while Malia cleaned his wounds as best as she could while conserving water. She heard Erica talking but her mouth couldn’t form the words to respond.

Her brother and uncle were alive! Her brother had inherited their mother’s power! They had formed a powerful enough pack that others were taking notice of it all over the Americas! But possibly most important …she had found her mate!

Malia, ever more unflappable than Cora, continued her work despite the news, and responded to Erica. “I’m Malia Hale and that’s my cousin Cora. We were on our way to Beacon Hills when we were kidnapped. We heard a rumor that a Hale was starting a pack, and we were excited that we weren’t the only survivors of our family. Cora is Derek’s sister. I’m Peter’s daughter. I imagine we were kidnapped for the same reason you were.”

Erica didn’t speak for a minute and then, “Well, welcome back to the Hale Pack. Why are Cora and Boyd staring?”

“I have my guesses.” Malia said, “Boyd, I’ve done what I could with what we have. Core, if you two are experiencing the pull, a claim would really help his healing. Our healing factor is going to have a hard time keeping us alive on the rations we have…”

Cora didn’t need any further explanation, he could die before a rescue or escape could happen if he didn’t get some sort of help to heal. That was not happening. Claiming first, they would get to know each other later.

She shifted and pulled her dirty hair away from the right side of her neck. She saw Boyd had shifted too. “Did Derek explain mates and claiming to you?”

“Yes.” Vernon rasped out. “and if we’re both wolves at the time of claiming, we both bite.”

Cora nodded. “I, Cora Edwina Hale, take you as my mate.”

Malia snorted hearing her middle name, like she always did. Cora ignored her cousin and listened to Vernon rasp out as loud as he could. “I, Vernon Colin Boyd, take you as my mate.”

Cora then leaned down, making sure he had access to her neck, before they both sank their teeth in.

When they broke apart Malia was speaking to Erica. “…so if you could grab that while I help the lovebirds get against the wall that would be awesome.”

Cora nodded, understanding what her cousin was saying. They couldn’t stay by the door in case the captors came in while they were sleeping. At least this way the big door to the vault would wake them as it opened and they wouldn’t be taken by surprise.

As Erica made her way towards where Cora and Malia had been sitting the past week with the supplies that were thrown in with the two betas. Cora and Malia carried Vernon over.

As soon as they settled, Vernon went right to sleep.

Cora turned to her brother’s other beta. “Sorry, mating pull is stronger than I thought it would be, probably stronger because he was hurt.”

“No problem. I know how strong it can be, even when your mate isn’t in danger.” Erica said. “Derek doesn’t talk about his family. He only talks to Peter when he has to. We knew they lost family but they never say anyone’s names. Except for when Derek is yelling at Peter about Laura.”

“My sister is alive too? Who else? Why isn’t Laura in Beacon Hills? Why didn’t she become alpha before Derek? Is Derek your mate?” Cora asked.

“Laura died earlier this year. She was the alpha. Peter killed her for her power. Derek killed Peter and became alpha.” Erica explained, “And he is most definitely not my mate.”

Cora looked to Malia, who looked just as confused as Cora was at Erica’s words. “Erica…do you think you can tell us the whole story? Or at least all you know? Because what you just said makes no sense at all. Why would my uncle kill my sister?”

“Was Laura going to hurt Derek?” Malia said starting to tear up, “That’s the only way Dad would ever hurt a member of his family, especially if there's so little family left.”

Cora nodded in agreement and grasped her cousin’s hand. Erica began to tell them what she knew of the tale and Cora listened intently while watching over her mate.

* * *

Vernon Boyd was a quiet guy. He always had been, even before his mom and Alicia died. He took after his father in his belief that actions spoke louder than words, and if you can't say something briefly, I didn’t need to be said.

He loved his dad, when they saw each other they cherished the moments. Vernon knew that the medical bills from keeping mom and Alicia alive after the accident were still haunting his dad and that the specialists for his back were not cheap even with insurance. Boyd had a job to try to help out but Dad still had to work a lot. He knew dad didn’t blame him for being the only one that came out of that wreck unscathed, he was grateful to still have him and Boyd was grateful for his Dad too.

Elijah Boyd had always been the only one that understood his son. They rarely had to speak for their feelings to get across. A simple hug was all they needed to communicate their love for each other. Boyd knew that his dad was actually relieved that he started to spend nights at the Reyes house; he knew Boyd was old enough to stay home alone but he preferred his son not to be alone. He was glad that Boyd had friends to lean on; proud that Boyd wasn’t following in his loner footsteps.

For the longest time his Dad had been the most important person in his life. When he became a werewolf, he was determined that if there were supernatural beings in town that he would be one of them so that he could protect his father from what goes bump in the night. Being a part of a pack was like finding more family, it helped him heal from the festering wounds left from Mom and Alicia’s death three years ago.

Then he met Cora Hale, at arguably the most dangerous time to be meeting ones mate, and he found another person like him. Cora liked to let her cousin do the talking; she hated rambles, she believed that actions spoke louder too. They both voiced how uncomfortable they were explaining their whole life to their mate, simply because they had to talk so much.

She was also his opposite in some ways, which was interesting because it complimented him so well. When her short temper flared, his steady head calmed her. When his fear got the best of him in the vault her bravery and faith in her brother pulled him through. It was nice to have a partner. He now understood what his dad meant when he said his mom completed him. Where he felt weak, his Cora was strong; when she stumbled, he would be there to steady her.

So of course Boyd wanted the two most important people in his life to meet. He scheduled it for the first day off his dad had after his rescue, Monday. He invited Derek over too because he wanted to tell his dad the truth about what had been happening to him.

Derek and his dad hit it off, and he seemed to totally approve of Cora. They kept the conversation human during the meal and Boyd loved to see his dad smiling so wide again.

Boyd was so nervous he couldn’t smile; he just ended up blurting his furry little secret and a brief version everything that happened since the bite. He couldn’t keep it from his dad any longer. Then his dad surprised the hell out of him with his reactions.

“I know you’re a werewolf Vernon. And I knew that you were in a supernatural jam. Did you really think I bought you were okay just because Lydia and Isaac said so? I knew it had to do with your supernatural secret so I asked Inari for help finding you. She filled me in about werewolves and asked Peter how she could help find his fellow betas. He didn’t know why she wanted to help, but he accepted the information of her contacts.” Elijah laughed, “I’m only sorry you thought you couldn’t tell me what was happening in your life before you were kidnapped.”

Boyd was floored. This was so much to take in. Maybe the family trait of not speaking much was not such a good thing. And how the hell had his Dad’s rehab nurse turned girlfriend know about werewolves?

Luckily his mate asked the question. “Who is this Inari and why does she know about our kind?”

“My girlfriend, we started dating a year ago. She is something called a kitsune. It’s a fox spirit that inhabits human hosts, giving them longevity and other gifts. Inari kind of explained it to me like the Trill in Star Trek? She knows I love DS9. Her fox spirit has been around for a few centuries. In this lifetime she’s about ninety. Doesn’t look a day over thirty-five though. She has gained a lot of knowledge in her long life.” Dad laughed. “Her…well on paper she’s her niece… is a sophomore.”

Boyd sighed in relief. His Dad understood. He accepted him. He even had his own supernatural secret. “So Derek…is Dad pack now?”

“If he wants to be. If Inari is his mate then he may not want to though. Foxes and wolves don’t usually get along.” Derek said.

“I’m her mate. But we discussed it and she knows that I want to be involved in anything my son’s involved with. She’s cool with it as long as you can help her train her sister…no niece…it’s so confusing… Inari says the girl needs practice partners besides her.” Elijah said.

“Well first things first then, since you are pack, and I know Boyd would prefer you didn’t work nights… I have an rental complex I own that needs a property manager. Full benefits, three-bedroom townhome, twenty thousand dollar sign-on bonus and a decent salary included. You set your own hours.” Derek said.

Boyd was floored; he didn’t expect this at all. Now he knew why the plans for Isaac’s room didn’t involve bunk beds. Derek wanted him and his father to be happy and close. Boyd knew the act was because his alpha wanted him happy, knew how important his dad was to him, and that it wasn’t a ploy to keep him and Cora separate.

“Take it Dad, please.” Boyd begged.

His Dad stared at him, Boyd knew his dad hated anything that seemed like charity, but also wanted to spend more time with him as much as Boyd wanted to spend time with him. “Okay Hale. Let’s talk health insurance. I’m due for another back surgery soon and don’t want to lose coverage for it.”

Boyd sighed in relief and let go of his mate’s hand, he was sure he almost squeezed the circulation out of it.

“Let’s clean up the dishes while they chat. Then we can go make out in your room.” His mate winked.

“Just because you have a mating bond son, doesn’t mean you can have premarital sex under my roof!” Elijah scolded, “Nothing more than kissing.”

The Hale’s blushed and Boyd hid his head in his hands briefly. Were all dads this embarrassing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erica's parents and Vernon's mom and sister were both killed in car accidents by drunk drivers. Vernon and his dad were in the car with the rest of his family, Vernon came out unscathed physically and his Dad has a messed up back and hip from it.
> 
> thats it for today! more should post tomorrow.
> 
> again, louisahalewrites on tumblr if reviews on AO3 aren't your cup of tea!


	4. "I kissed a Hale and I liked it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters have slight Argent bashing. Not because I don’t like Allison, just wanted to try one fic where Scott and Isaac are together and monogamous and those are the only two people I ship Allison with...sorry if you're Allison stans.

**“I kissed a Hale and I liked it…”**

**Lydia and Malia**

Lydia always knew she was into girls. Always. But she figured out from an early age her father’s hatred of gay people, especially the hate he had for his mother and her ‘alternative lifestyle’. So she kept it quiet.

Danny and Jackson were her best friends since forever. She had had other friends but they were usually shallow friends, followers interested in her popularity, they didn’t really know her like her besties did. Danny was out and proud since they started high school. Jax was bi as hell, he didn’t really hide it, it just wasn’t common knowledge. She felt like a fraud that she couldn’t be out when her besties were so comfortable with who they were. She was so disappointed in herself when she asked Jax to fake date her to throw her Father off of suspicion.

Danny had moved away after the kanima disaster, when they were still looking for Erica and Boyd. Lydia and Jax were sad, but their friend didn’t want anything to do with ‘whatever shit you two got into’. He was scared, he had seen to much and wasn’t interested in the answers, neither were his parents.

Lydia was grateful she still had Jackson and her mom though. They were her rocks. Her mom always knew her secrets, even figured out her wolfy one soon after it happened. One of the reasons she separated from Dad and fought for custody was she was tired of the abuse they had to endure and was afraid that he would turn his violence to Lydia if he found out.

Lydia still kept up the fake relationship with Jackson, she wanted to until she was positive her Dad was out of her life. It stopped for a bit after they thought his bite ‘failed’, he resented her. She never gave up on him though, and when Erica told her he was the kanima her heart broke. She campaigned viciously to save him from death. In the end their love for each other had saved him from his inner turmoil, and he was able to complete the transformation into a wolf.

While Derek gave the same werewolf crash course to Jackson (Lydia was there by his side, Isaac was out scouting for signs of Boyd and Erica), Jackson stopped Derek.

“Lyd, you know this means that one day…you wont be able to hide.” Her best friend said.

“I-I know…” She said, “I’m not exactly popular anymore, so I don’t think gossip will ever reach my Dad when it happens. He’s the only one I’m afraid of knowing.” She admitted, before turning to Derek. “How will a mate work for Jackson?”

“Mate’s aren’t about sex, gender and sexuality.” Derek explained, “They are the perfect complement to your soul. Whoever your mate is will be perfect for you, just what your soul needs. Yes, usually you are able to be sexually attracted to your mate, that’s the whole point. But if you aren’t, there isn’t a rule that says you can only have sex with your mate…”

Lydia then got afraid. “I don’t want my mate to be a man. I’m not even the least bit attracted to Jackson and I love him.”

Jax snorted. “Thanks a heap Lyd.”

* * *

In the car on the way home from the Reyes home after the rescue she blurted it out. “Malia Hale is my mate.”

Jackson clapped a hand on her shoulder. “See, told ya. You worried too much…”

She was going to respond before her mom cut in with her own confession. “I’ve been dating Noah since your Dad and I separated.”

* * *

The next morning, sitting in her mother’s car with her mate she broke the silence with:“I never have been with a girl before.”

“Me either.” Malia grinned, “We’ll take it slow. You’re my mate Lydia, the rest we can figure out as slow as we need to.”

“I, Lydia Giselle Martin, claim you as my mate.” Lydia said shifting.

“I, Malia Petra Hale, claim you as my mate.” Malia said shifting as well, yellow eyes shining back at her.

The claiming bites were quick, but what happened when they broke apart was magic. Their lips met in what was Lydia’s their first kiss. It was magic. It was epic. And she felt so stupid forever agonizing over her attraction to women. This was the most natural bond in her life.

Lydia strode back into the Reyes home a few minutes after they had their first, second and third kiss and announced to the living room proudly. “I kissed a Hale and I liked it! Peter gave his child a middle name very close to his first name. End of update.”

Jackson whooped, like a proper bestie. The rest of the pack muttered their congratulations.

Stiles began to crack jokes on Peter’s vanity.

* * *

Malia was staring at her closet and sneering. Everything Mom and Dad got her was great but none of it felt like first date with her mate great. Every outfit seemed to fall oh so short when she thought how it was the first date of the rest of her life.

She growled and flug herself on her bed. Looking around the room soothed her. Her parents and brother had spent the past few days helping her put together her own space, it calmed her thinking of the first few days bonding as a family.

She was spending the day alone, for the most part. Mom had to work at the hospital and Scott had school. Derek had just given Dad all the Hale investments to manage because he had his real estate company. Dad had set an office up in the basement and was still trying to get organized on all the family money. He would pop up every once in a while to see how she was doing.

Most days this week Cora had come over during the day so they weren’t alone, but she split after lunch to go school shopping with Emma, a task Malia had completed with Mom last night.

A Friday night date was a big deal, especially a first date. She was giddy and nervous.

“Hey Sis.” Scott said as he and Stiles passed by her room, “Cant wait til Monday when you can join us in school.”

“Me either. Core and I are getting restless all day.” Malia said, sitting up in the bed, “I have nothing to wear for tonight.”

Stiles snorted. “Scotty was just telling me the same about his date with Isaac.”

“Well, she is my sister Stiles.” Scott laughed, “You’ll understand when you and Lyd are siblings.”

At the mention of her mate Malia’s heart spiked again.

“Okay, I’ll help you both. Malia I used to be obsessed with Lydia…yeah I know its weird, I’m over it now. But I can help you find something that will knock her socks off before I help your hopeless brother. Ask him what his new password is….” Stiles rambled before making his way to her closest and rifling through it.

Scott blushed. “It’s Isaac. Same with the username. Stiles says I’m pathological.”

“You are.” Stiles called over his shoulder. “At least this time around the person is as head over heels for you as you are them…and he won’t shoot arrows into my mate.”

Malia nodded agreeing. She had heard of the love affair between the hunter girl and her brother. She also knew that the girl had not been friendly to the pack since they all returned to school on Monday. “Is she still bothering you?”

Scott shook his head. “Isaac, Erica, Jackson and Boyd are chasing her away from the pack when she comes near. She really has it out for Lydia and me. She’s hurt that we wont forgive her for what she did and where hanging out with the pack still after what happened to her mom.”

“I though Lydia always was pack?” Malia asked confused.

“She is. But she still kept up appearances with Allison until her mom died. She tried to be friends with her but the more hunter Allison became the less interested Lydia was in her friendship.” Scott said sitting on her bed next to her. “She fully expected us to forgive her for what she did to Erica and Boyd. Just because she helped with the alpha pack.”

Malia and Stiles snorted at the same time before Stiles asked. “Where is Lydia taking you?”

“Italian restaurant and a movie.” Malia answered, “Decided to keep it traditional while we get to know each other. Since we haven’t been alone since we mated.”

Stiles hummed and grabbed a midnight blue dress, throwing it next to her on the bed. “How to you feel about heels?”

“Do you see any in the closet? Strongly against.” Malia laughed.

“Flats it is.” Stiles said grabbing a pair of black ballet flats. “Can you handle hair and makeup? This is where my expertise ends.”

“Mom said she’d help me when she got home from work.” Malia said, “I have an hour until then.”

“Well, come tag along with us while I find the outfit for a evening of Mexican and mini golf!” Stiles said walking out of the room.

“I’d like to say where both hopeless depending on Stiles for fashion advice.” Scott said fondly of his best friend.

“he's not so bad, Cora would be the worse choice.” Malia said, giggling about her best friends' hopelessness. The girl wore sweats to a dinner with her mates father!

* * *

Mom put the hair straighter down and gave Malia the once over. “Perfect!”

Malia took a look in the mirror and between Stiles’ outfit choice and Mom’s hair and makeup felt confident. She still looked at herself, but knew that she would look like she belonged next to her beautiful mate.

The doorbell rang, and she knew it was Lydia because Scott had already left to get Isaac. Mom hugged her and gave her a kiss as she heard Dad go answer the door. Soon she was descending the stairs and saw Lydia looking beautiful in an emerald green dress and heels. “You look stunning.” Her mate told her. “Like always.”

“You too.” Malia blushed walking over to her mate and kissing her cheek.

“Aren’t the two of you overdressed for dinner and a movie?” Dad asked.

“We’re going to a restaurant Peter. Then to a drive in. We can dress however we want.” Lydia answered.

Malia kissed her Dad and smiled. “I’ll be fine Daddy.”

Her Dad had tears in his eyes. “You’re so grown up…it’s hard to believe. I just got you back.”

“I’ll take care of her.” Lydia promised, “She’ll be home by ten and everything.”

Malia looked to her mate and nodded. They had texted about the history Lydia and her Dad shared, and how Malia was hurt when she realized the pain and murders her father had caused. Her Dad had done a ton of bad in her absence, and even her brother was affected by it. Dad had explained he regretted his actions and was trying to be a better man. Malia believed him. Lydia had said she knew he was trying, and was already starting to forgive him when before they found out they were mates.

Malia nodded in agreement and took Lydia’s hand, leading her out the door. “Bye Mom, Bye Dad, Bye Stiles.”

“Why is Stiles still here?” Lydia asked when they got to the care “He’s not still harboring feelings is he?”

“He’s just dropping off his stuff for a sleepover before going to Derek’s house to get Erica.” Malia told her as they hopped in.

“Emma’s house.” Lydia corrected.

“Same soul, different half.” Malia shrugged. They drove in silence for a while before she blurted out. “I’ve never been on a date before! I don’t want to mess this up.”

Lydia chuckled. “Me either, I’ve never been so nervous in my life. I’ve only gone on fake dates with Jackson. I feel so nauseous.”

“Do you mind if we skip the fancy dinner and just hang out at your place?” Malia asked, “We can order in and get to know each other one on one.”

Lydia quickly turned the car around. “I’ll take you back and you can grab some comfy clothes. Maybe if we’re in sweats, the pressure will come off a bit…I’m sorry I wanted the big fancy dinner on the first date. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Let’s just do what we’re comfortable with from now on. Not what we think we’re supposed to do…”

“Deal.”


	5. “I used to have the worst crush on you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> parts of the first section were taken from season 2 episode 7 dialogue

**“I used to have the worst crush on you…”**

**Erscilia and Mieczysław**

"You can't tell Derek, okay? There's a _lot_ more to this that you don't know about, and just because you got the Alpha bite-makeover doesn't give you a license to go around destroying people.” Stiles pleaded with the girl in front of him.

  
Erica looked at him like he disgusted her. For some reason that hurt him a lot. “Why not? That's all anybody ever used to do to me. I used to have the worst crush on you. Yeah-- you, Stiles. And you never _once_ even noticed me. Exactly how you're not noticing me right now."

Erica had a crush on him? Well that didn’t matter now that they were on opposite sides of this. Probably wouldn’t ever because of his feelings for Lydia. He and Lydia were endgame…he could also forgive her for being on Derek’s side because she didn’t choose the bite…

Erica was beautiful now, and she was always easy to talk to even when they were kids. She was a comic book and Sci-fi nerd like him and they would pair up on projects a lot, because honestly his bro Scott dragged down his GPA when they paired up and goofed off. Erica was smart and she had the ability to talk about their various fandoms while they worked on assignments. They were never friends; Stiles never invited her to hang out outside of class projects because he was obsessed with Lydia.

Maybe he was the asshole here…

But now he had to focus. Derek was going to kill Jackson if Erica told him he was the kanima. Erica was the enemy. Whatever crush she had on him and whatever obliviousness he experienced before didn’t matter.

“Look Stiles… I’ll tell Lydia first okay?” Erica sighed, “Her and I will figure it out okay? We’re not enemies. I know you and Scott think we are… you know what forget it.”

Erica then walked away, pulling out her phone and making a call.

Why did it hurt so much when she left?

* * *

Werewolves had mates! Of course they did, how could he be so stupid. There was tons of myth and sci-fi to support it, and there was that saying about wolves mating for life. The mating pull…that made sense. He had thought that the dreams he had been having about Erica were because of the werewolf makeover…but he knew now that was Lydia’s influence not a supernatural thing.

And he wasn’t feeling a pull towards Lydia. Come to think of it, since he met Erica after she was bitten he had to keep reminding himself that he was supposed to have a crush on Lydia not Erica. It was becoming harder and harder.

Well, now he can stop ignoring his Dad’s thing with Natalie Martin…

They had to find her! He had to apologize to Erica for treating her like crap. It wasn’t right…pull or no pull she was to wonderful to be ignored like he had all these years. It was cruel of him.

How would she ever forgive him? He was a bigger asshole than Jackson had ever been!

* * *

Stiles sat on his mate’s back patio feeling like garbage as she glared at him. He definitely deserved it.

“Erscilia?”

“Mieczyslaw?” She responded as her eyebrow rose. “You understand more than anyone not wanting your name butchered.”

The fact that she could pronounce his name without tripping over a single syllable made him so happy. She understood him more than he imagined she could. He had been a complete idiot since kindergarten. He could have had his soul mate as a permanent fixture in his life long before this werewolf business if he hadn’t been so obsessed with Lydia, a girl that may one day be his stepsister.

“I’m sorry I’ve been a blind, stubborn idiot for years.” He said, and continued on before she could say a word. “Looking at it objectively it has been obvious that you and I would be great together pull or no pull. You’re the only one that can keep up with me in comic book facts, you understand losing a parent because you lost two…I’d like the chance to get to know you better. Let’s see if we can work…if I can ever make up to you a decade of being ignored.”

Her eyes were watering as she stared at him. “One date.” She said, “No shitting on my alpha, or my pack. Probably the rule should be no werewolf talk. Just us.”

“Arcade. Tomorrow afternoon. Just you and me.” He said immediately.

“Sounds perfect.” She smiled.

* * *

Erica flung the door to her sisters’ bedroom open, tossing her handbag to the side and jumped to the king sized bed in one move, a smile on her lips. The groans of her sister and alpha followed her landing on them.

“How was the date little sister?” Emma asked laughing  
  
“Awesome!” Erica giggled. as she cuddled in between them. “I kicked his ass, and he loved it. We ate our weight in pizza. We bought each other silly gifts with our tickets. It was nice.”

“Was he respectful?” Isaac asked as he walked in the room with Cora and Boyd. Erica nodded the affirmative and the three newcomers joined the cuddle session. She ended up sandwiched between her Isaac and her Boyd, Emma on the other side of Isaac, Cora and Derek on the other side of Boyd. She felt so content and safe.  
  
“When can I give him the shovel talk?” Derek asked.

Emma cackled. “Beat you to it my love… put the fear of God into the boy this morning before they left.”

“Whoops.” Isaac said. “I guess those threatening texts Boyd and I sent weren’t needed then.”

Erica laughed. “I don’t think he’ll hurt my feelings again guys.”

“We had to be certain Erica.” Cora said, “I advised Vernon on the most efficient way to make the human cry without bruising just in case.”

“Core, you grew up to be fucking scary.” Derek laughed, “I feel like I need to give you the shovel talk not to hurt my beta.”

“You haven’t seen Malia angry yet. I’m a teddy bear compared to her.” Cora laughed, “And no need for the shovel talk, Erica covered it in the vault.”

Erica laughed cuddling closer to her brothers. “I’m very protective of my pack brothers. McCall’s talk is scheduled for tomorrow during lunch. And I suspect when Jackson finds his mate I’ll be just as protective,”

* * *

The first day back to school was different. Erica, Boyd and Isaac were now openly hanging out with Lydia (as now they weren’t keeping secrets from Argent). Jackson of course joined in, ditching his popular friends for them and decreeing that the pack would soon be the coolest clique in school. When they sat together at lunch, Scott and Stiles joined, Scott proclaiming once again he was sorry and after discussion with Stiles and his mom he was going to formally accept Derek as his alpha at the next pack meeting. That made Erica protective of him as her pack brother, so it kind of took the wind out of her sails for his shovel talk, but she got her message across.

It made Erica giddy that her mate’s best friend was apart of the pack, the star crossed lovers trope did not work for her, they already had a past to overcome they didn’t need anything else complicating things.

Fucking Argent complicated the day, cornering Scott and Lydia as much as possible to scold them for hanging out with bad werewolves. Erica and her brothers (sans Scott of course) chased the bitch off as much as possible, and had a feeling they would be doing it until the bitch got the hint. She still was going on about how Derek killed her mom.

A _‘your Mom chose to die rather than be with you_ _’_ from Jax during last period drove her away for the day, but Erica knew she would be back. So she joined Lydia and Boyd on the bleachers after school to watch their brothers practice lacrosse after school, deciding to travel as a pack to the pack meeting this evening.

“Emma is ordering Chinese for tonight. Anyone want anything special?” Erica asked, her packmates. Her wolf hearing allowed her to hear the orders of the packmates next to her but even her brothers and mate the requests from the field.

“ _And tell Erica that I want to speak to her after practice.”_ Stiles told Scott from the bench.

_“You just told her idiot.”_ Jackson snorted.

Erica laughed at her mates sputtering, he was to adorable. It wasn’t long before she was waiting outside of the locker room, Boyd and Lydia having departed with the others.

“Hey.” Stiles said as he ran out, “So I was wondering…” He said getting down on one knee.

“Stiles! What the hell are you doing?” Erica said alarmed.

“Erscilia Reyes…will you claim me as your mate?” he grinned up at her,

“Yes you dork! Stand up please!” She said looking around and listening for others in the area. They were the only ones. “I, Erscilia Esperanza Reyes Rubio claim you as my mate.” She stated when he stood with a dopey grin on his face.

“I, Mieczyslaw Elias Stilinski claim you as my mate.” He said.

Erica bit him as painlessly as she could. “Kinky Catwoman.” He said with a wink after she broke away.

She laughed and grabbed his hand. “Take me home Batman? There's eggrolls waiting.”

Stiles practically dragged her to the Jeep.

God she loved this silly nerd so much.


	6. “Just kiss me already…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: theres a stared out homophobic slur in this chapter. Scott utters a slur his Dad called him once. only happens once,

**“Just kiss me already…”**   
**Isaac and Scott**

Isaac Lahey had reasons to hate Allison Argent, legitimate reasons. She hurt his packmates, the family he chose. That was reason enough. But the truth was he hated her long before she started hunting his family because she had her grubby hands all over his soulmate. His wolf would growl every time he saw her face.

He really didn’t blame Scotty. Allison was beautiful, and Scotty was ignorant when it came to mates so it wasn’t like he rejected Isaac but it still hurt to see your soulmate happy with someone else. So he ignored it the best he could. He had plenty of good things to focus on like having a loving home for once in his life, a guardian that cared for him.

Derek and Peter had spilled the beans to Scott thought about mates and his fucking adorable mate finally realized the connection. Isaac didn’t know whatever to be pissed or elated. On the one hand he wanted Scott to love him without the pull, on the other he knew the pull was two halves of a soul wanted to become one again.

“I never thought of myself as gay or bi.” Scott said as they sat in Peter’s car.

Isaac’s eyebrows rose at that.

“It's not a bad thing.” Scott said quickly, “I just didn’t think it a possibility? I just…I remember my dad drunk yelling at me saying that I was a disgusting f*g with Stiles. I was five. That’s my earliest memory of him. All the others aren’t pretty either. I guess I ignored my attraction to you because of it. The pull has been affecting us since I was bitten…I thought I was going insane.” Scott rambled.

Scott’s dad was a no good drunk too? Maybe they had more in common than Isaac thought. “Me too. I always knew I was gay. But I knew I’d never be out while I lived with my Dad. I’d be locked in the freezer until I died if he ever found out.”

Scott quickly took Isaac hand in support. “Well, I’m willing to go slow exploring this together. We can start hanging out with the pack together and maybe end up with a date on Friday.”

“I like Mexican.” Isaac said, “I mean Mexican food.”

“Deal. And I know what you meant me too.” Scott replied.

They both were blushing furiously.

“Um...So... Maybe... Would you mind we claimed each other?” Scott asked, “The pain of being apart and the dreams…probably not going to help us getting to know each other.”

Isaac tried his best not to cry out in joy, he went with a smile and shifted. “I, Isaac Cameron Lahey, soon to be Isaac Camden Reyes claim you as my mate.”

“I Scott Delgado McCall, claim you as my mate.” Scott said shifting.

They bit one another in unison and finally felt complete. Afterward they just stared at each other, each to shy to make the first move.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Just kiss me already Scotty.”

Scott did.

* * *

Monday at the pack meeting, after Derek mentioned that two alphas were still alive and running from Argent hunters, Isaac watched Scotty stand in front of the whole pack and pledge himself to Derek Hale reciting words similar to mating vows with Derek and accepting a bite from the alpha. Stiles, The Sheriff, Mrs. McCall, Mrs. Martin and Mr. Boyd followed suit with a similar vows exchanged but they cut their fingers and joined blood with Derek to seal the bond of pack, as he didn’t want to turn anyone who didn’t want to be turned.

There was celebration and food afterwards. Isaac had never felt more safe and secure in his life.

* * *

Scott had never been so nervous for any event in his entire life. Yes, he and Isaac had hung out in group settings and texted all the time but they had never hung out alone. Even if Stiles and Erica were ‘covertly’ following them on their date, he still considered it them being alone.

At first when the comic loving couple showed up at the same restaurant that Isaac chose Scott thought it was a coincidence, but the two meddlers kept texting their respective best friends when there was even a second lull in conversation with topics to bring up. Isaac grumbled about it, and Scott wasn’t pleased either but he was used to Stiles’ antics. It seemed having a mate only gave him a partner; Erica didn’t slow him down at all.

“I asked her not to do this.” Isaac said as they arrived at the mini golf place and saw Stiles’ jeep pull in behind them.

“They’re excited for us.” Scott said.

“And Erica is being hella overprotective.” Isaac groaned.

“Well, its part of pack and family.” Scott grimaced remembering the colorful things Erica threatened to do to him if he hurt Isaac. Erica was overprotective of all her packmates but Isaac especially because his adoption would technically make him her nephew. Derek’s money and lawyers had been able to move up Emma’s adoption of Isaac to a few weeks from now, and the Reyes women were very excited.

“You know Erica is a little much.” Isaac said.

“No! I thought the girl who wears animal print, leather and lace daily was low key!” Scott said sarcastically, “Her and Stiles are an odd looking couple.”

“Just on the surface. But underneath they both wear comic book undergarments.” Isaac laughed as they exited the car.

“I do not want to know how you know what their underwear looks like.” Scott laughed.

“Erica is horrible about taking her clothes out of the dryer. I’ve had to do it to wash my own clothes. As for Stiles it’s the locker-room. I only saw him because I was perving on you.” Isaac laughed grabbing for his hand.

Scott took it and felt his face grow hot. “As long as you weren’t checking my best friend out.”

“Never. Gross.” Isaac said as they got in line to pay for tickets.

“I take offense Lahey.” Stiles said from behind them. “I’m irresistible.”

Scott had smelt and heard them approach, so he wasn’t surprised. “Are you to going to give up the ruse and just join us for a round of golf?”

“Well, since you offered.” Erica said, “Oh and since this is now a pack thing and not a couple thing I can use my Hale card!”

“Score!” Stiles said.

Derek had given them all a debit card with an allowance of $200 a month for each pack member. Cora and Malia had other allowances from their trust funds but they were the only ones who got more. When Mom eventually married Peter and Derek married Emma that would change because Scott, Erica and Isaac would get Hale trusts and larger allowances. Derek had specifically stated that the accounts were not to be used to fund dates, only pack outings and meals. Any money left over at the end of the month would go to a savings account in the pack members’ name. Scott was planning on using most of his allowance to save for college.

Erica paid for their equipment and they all made their way to golf. The first few holes were fun. He and Stiles teamed up against Erica and Isaac in a battle of best friends, and him and Stiles were winning until Erica and Isaac saw something across the course standing in the bumper car line and started growling.

Scott froze. It was enough he had to deal with her comments during school but on the first of what would be many double dates with his mate, best friend and Erica. Why couldn’t she leave him alone?

“Oh, not dis bitch again.” Stiles groaned as the huntress and a man left the woman and child they were with in line and made their way over.

His feelings for Allison had started to change long before he found out about the mating pull. Her hunting Erica and Boyd down and helping her grandfather soured his feelings for her pretty quickly. He knew she would only need one flimsy excuse to come after ‘good wolves’ like him and Lydia.

Once he decided to stop hating what he was and accept that Derek had knowledge that would help him (even if he was objectively an asshole at the beginning), he realized that his relationship with Allison was misguided and what he felt was infatuation, a crush but not love. He had come to the conclusion before Peter told him about his bond with Isaac, and he was glad he was glad he got there before he started things with his mate.

When Allison and her date arrived Stiles, Isaac and Erica stood in front of him to shield him from her. “Scott, I want to apologize for my behavior the past few weeks. What I’ve done was wrong, and what I’ve been saying to excuse it was wrong too.”

Scott was surprised. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

“No matter what, our time together will always be special to me. You were my first love and part of me wanted to at least hold onto our friendship to keep that love alive.” She said, smiling shyly. “This is my cousin Reed,” She said pointing to the guy she was with, “I’m going to live with him and his wife until college. His wife is a therapist and Dad and I decided I really need some help.”

“Oh, really what gave you that clue?” Erica taunted, “A sane person doesn’t do what you did to Boyd and I.”

Allison looked to Erica and nodded. “I know that now. It took awhile to get it through my skull. I am sorry, for what it's worth. Please tell Boyd the same, tell your entire pack. It was my mother’s choice to leave me, like Jackson said the other day; I unfairly took the blame out on you all. Could you all tell Lydia I’m sorry too?”

Scott nodded, dumbfounded as Allison and her cousin turn to walk away. “Wait!” Scott said, shocking everyone he was with, “If you ever are able to be around our kind without getting stabby…I’d like to be your friend again. I know Lydia would too after we relay your apology.”

Allison beamed at him, and the smile that used to make him like a million bucks did nothing for him. “I’d like that.” She said before walking away.

“Scotty? Do you still love her?” Isaac asked.

“What? No!” Scott told his mate, grabbing his hand. “I just think everyone deserves another chance. I believe people can change. She was a good person once.”

He heard Stiles mutter about bleeding hearts and dumb moves.

“It wouldn’t be bad to be on actual good terms with a hunting family.” Erica said, “Our truce with the Argent’s is shaky right now because we can't trust Chris. But if we are able to befriend the woman that will run the family one day? It would help if we ever need back up in the future! Good move Scott! I’ll call Derek.”

Isaac and Scott just stared dumbfounded. “I was just trying to be kind and hopeful.” Scott insisted.

Erica waived him off as the phone rang.

“My woman thinks like a Slytherin. I keep telling you to think of the big picture Scott!” Stiles said in glee as he lined up his put so they could return to the game. “You’re too much of a Gryffindor.” He said as he sank a hole in one.

Scott rolled his eyes and looked up to his mate who was shaking his head and grinning. “I bet you twenty arcade tokens that they already sorted everyone into their Hogwarts houses.”

Scott shook his head. “They have better things to do.”

“And that naivety is what made you so difficult to sort McCall.” Erica said hanging up. “Difficult indeed. Is it my turn now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so obviously stiles and erica would have an easier time doing this than i would, but these are tentatitive hogwarts houses for this version of the pack.... a few i gave a few possible houses for... this doesn't matter for the story, its just for fun.
> 
> G: Derek, Cora
> 
> G or H: Scott, Malia
> 
> H: Inari, Emma, Isaac
> 
> H or R: Kira, Boyd
> 
> R: Melissa, Natalie, Lydia
> 
> R or S: Lydia, Stiles
> 
> S: Peter, Erica
> 
> S or G: Noah, Elijah


	7. "Goddamn adorable..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI Kitsune are very different in this AU than in canon. Started discussing them in chapter 3. I'm thinking like the Trill from Star Trek...
> 
> IDK why but Kira/Jackson has always been my fave crackship. i hope you like them!

**“Goddamn adorable...”**

**Jackson and Kira**

Kira and her sister had been invited to attend the Hale Pack meeting today, after Elijah had outed them as supernatural to his son’s alpha. Inari had been right, the Hale pack was an extension of her family now. Plus Kira wasn’t an old enough kitsune to be uncomfortable with an association with wolves, personally she was interested in seeing what they were like, hopefully they could be more family to her and Inari.

On paper Inari Hei Tanaka was Kira Hana Yukimura’s godmother, an old friend of her father’s. In reality their relationship was much different. As kitsune, their fox spirits lived many mortal lifetimes and they all felt the memories of those lifetimes in their new lives from their fifteenth year onward. The Thunder Kitsune that was one with Kira, was practically a newborn brought into existence by the Celestial Kitsune that had been attached to Noshiko Yukimura in the life before this one; and the Earth Kitsune that was one with Inari was born a few hundred years before. Only two Celestial Kitsune mating could bring more fox sprits into existence, so Kira and Inari had a few sibling spirits, but any kitsune host body could give life to hosts of kitsune.

In this life Inari had already raised a son of her own, watched him find his mate, start to age and die. That was also the curse of a kitsune that the hosts wouldn’t age further than their thirties until they met the mate of the host. Each kitsune had a mate for each host lifetime they lived, and could live hundreds of years before meeting their mate.

Kira was nervous that her sister/godmother/aunt/guardian had found her mate. That meant that Inari would begin to age, that meant that if Kira didn’t find her mate she would be alone, without guidance for a long time. Having recently received the memories of her past life, she didn’t have any experience of being alone. In her life as Miya she met her mate when they were both in their eighteenth year and Miya’s Mother and Father in that life had been with her to guide her the whole time, until she and her mate were killed for being same sex partners four years after they mated. In her life as Kira, she may have lost her mother and father when she was six but she always had her aunt Inari as her guardian, she was never alone. The thought of losing her too hurt, no matter how far off it might be.

But perhaps getting to know Vernon and his packmates would fill the time she did have left with more family and joy. Life since their brother Taro took away their Mother and Kira’s father had been pretty isolated, even from others of their kind. So far the pack seemed nice, maybe time with them will give fond memories for her to look back on in her decades of loneliness after they all passed.

That was a dark thought, that wasn’t normally her… getting her memories of her past life had sort of changed her personality a bit. She hoped she didn’t change to much, she liked who she was.

Much of the meeting she didn’t understand, the alpha was talking about a threat that hunters had eliminated for them and that they had said they would be leaving town soon. Everyone had been relived, and then the alpha introduced Inari and Kira, and how they were pack now. He closed with saying that pack meetings would be on Saturday only now since the threat was gone (apparently they had multiple this week).

No one left when the meeting closed, they just continued eating and began to chat. Vernon and his mate Cora had pulled her into a conversation on how she felt about her and Inari moving in with Vernon and Elijah next weekend. She was excited; they had helped the two men move in today to a townhose in their complex and Kira scoped out what would be her bedroom. Inari was in a decorating fury and was hard at work making all the spaces in the style of her and Elijah, promising to make Kira’s room her own. She hadn’t needed to do anything with Vernon’s room, because his packmates were menaces with their alpha’s credit card.

She was enjoying the conversation and the feeling of family she got from the room when she finally felt it. The hum in her sprit that signaled her mate was near, her fox was chanting a name she couldn’t make out just yet…but this time around it was different she felt a pull in her heart leading to the person. Her mate must be one of the wolves in the room.

She looked around and saw the Jackson Whittemore staring at her…her fox screaming his name when they locked eyes. It was loud and clear. They had never even been in the same room before today, sophomores usually stuck to their own kind, and he was POPULAR. She knew who he was but had never met him.

She did the only thing she could do at the realization that he was hers. She jumped up, giggled, ran over to him and jumped into his lap.

The room erupted into giggles. Inari scolded her. “Kira! Calm down. You need to introduce yourself first. What if he had been human and not felt the bond yet?”

“I’m sorry.” Kira told him and moved to get up.

Jackson shook himself out of his shock and grabbed her by the waist, keeping her in place. “Stay. Its okay. I thought I’d never get a mate. I’ve been the odd man out for so long.”

“It’s been a week!” his pack brothers and sisters exclaimed.

A week of him being alone in a coupled up pack? A pack where even the humans were coupled up? That must have felt so lonely, so isolating. “That must have been torture!” She exclaimed hugging him. “You’ll never be alone again!”

She felt her mate relax into her embrace and hold her tight. “Isn’t she amazing?” he asked his packmates over her shoulder. “and goddamn adorable.”

Kira giggled again and continued to hold him tight.”

* * *

Jackson had made it his mission to make his pack popular. He refused to be apart of any group that was considered outcasts. It helped that Lahey and McCall were good at lacrosse, and Stilinski was passable. All he had to say were a few snide comments to his old group about not being cool enough, and a few reminders to everyone that Lydia was his bestie even if she wasn’t his girlfriend anymore and they had treated her like shit.

It took him less than a week to turn the junior class social hierarchy on its head. Now he just had to get his packmates to act like they were on the top of the social food chain and get used to it so they could have a smooth senior year.

After the pack meeting Saturday, all the teen were hanging out, and Jackson and Lydia were making plans to ensure their social standing would stay in place. Lahey, Testicle Left, Testicle Right and Jackson would continue with lacrosse. The Hale girls had set their sights on the soccer team, although they kept calling it ' _football_ '…eyeroll. Boyd was thinking about track and field now that money wasn’t an issue for his dad. Lydia and Reyes were content not getting their outfits dirty and watching all the games. He had found out that Reyes was as much of a nerd as Lydia, and was glad someone else beside Stilinski could speak geek.

His mate. His beautiful little ball of sunshine had been silent the entire conversation, she later texted it was because there was so many new people; she was trying to keep everyone straight. He was so happy they had found each other, she may be a sophomore, a complete nerd and wear her heart on her sleeve but Jackson found her absofuckinglutely adorable. He loved everything about her, every single goddamn thing that came out of her mouth was music to his ears, her hugs soothed every worry, and her very presence was like a balm on his damaged soul.

If he were honest, which he was rarely to anyone but Lydia (and now Kira), he still wasn’t over the whole ‘I was a kanima thing’. It really had only been a few weeks, but being under the control sincerely fucked up people, them using the inner pain he never discussed to turn him into a monster…it still haunted him. Every nightmare he had he was under Matt or Argent’s control, and he hated that weakness

It sucked even worse that he woke us screaming every night and his adoptive parents never came to check on him. Their house wasn’t that big, he knew they heard him; they had never been the talking about feelings family. Sometimes he just felt like a prop, a child they adopted to round out that suburban image they wanted to portray. His adopted family wasn’t close, and it was sad to say he was closer to this pack of people he had only been associating with for less than an month than the people that took him in as a baby and raised him. He would never bother with telling his parents his wolfy secret; they’d cut and run quicker than Danny.

But that first night after meeting…after the mating pull dreams were interrupted by Argent making him kill his packmates, Kira called him. She called him at three am to see if he was okay.

Personally, Jackson felt like his kitsune was an angel not a fox. Although she was a _fox_ too…

* * *

Monday rolled around and Jackson prepared for another hard week of being king of the junior class. Derek may be leader of the pack, but Jackson was ruled the school and the pack deferred to him when they were there about social situations (they were democratic on everything else). They all realized that being popular would make them all less suspicious to the non-supernatural among them. If everyone liked them, they’d be less likely to make wild accusations about them and if they did make those accusations it could be brushed off as jealously. It was called PR and Jackson had picked a few things up from his Dad’s work in law, even had an uncle that was an actual publicist. His goal was to shut scandals and questions down before they could be uttered. Derek had noted that his approach might be helpful and tasked a few in-the-know Hale lawyers to be ready to defend the pack from public slander. One day Jackson planned to be the packs lawyer doing just that, defending his family.

He walked in with Lydia on his arm like most days. They were early like usual, so they quickly got their things and went to the packs tables in the Quad outside. Two concrete tables in the center of everything were theirs, next year as seniors the tables across the Quad from where they sat would be theirs. Lydia took her seat across from him and started reading ahead for her college math class, which she took online, and Jackson started to look around the quad for any potential signs of social trouble.

It wasn’t long before Testicle Left and Right and Girl-Peter arrived. Malia sat next to Lydia still looking around the Quad in a daze, while McCall sat on her other side and explaining her class schedule and who can help her get to each class. Stiles sat on Lydia’s other side talking about how Natalie and the Sheriff were going to fast and looking for a place to move in together. Lydia shook her head and smiled. Jackson knew that she was happy Stiles was over his crush on her and could actually talk to her, they got along well when he wasn’t obsessing and she kind of always wanted a sibling.

Reyes, Lahey and girl-Derek were next. Lahey sitting across from his mate and explaining to Cora her schedule, Cora taking notes on the paper on how to get places and what pack member would be nearby. Stilinski shut up on complaining about his dad and Natalie when his mate jumped on his back.

“Did Derek forget to pick up Boyd before he dropped you off?” McCall asked.

“No. Inari drives Kira, Vernon opted to come with her.” Cora said, “He promised he’d walk me to my first class though.”

His heart spiked at his mates name. “Stupid! I should have picked them up!” he groaned, “Their places are on the way.”

“Dude. Relax.” Lahey, who was turning out to be a pretty good friend so far, “She’s not going to reject you for not picking her up in your tiny two seater.”

“We do need cars to fit the entire group without calling for backup…” Stiles put in, “Last week was a logistical nightmare.”

“Derek and Emma are going to get Erica, Isaac and I a car to share.” Cora said, “Were still arguing about what kind.”

“Scott wants a motorcycle. Dad and Mom want to get us something used we can share.” Malia said elbowing her brother.

“Two more cars would help out.” Lydia nodded. “Scott you can have your motorcycle. My mate and I will share t my mom’s old car. Its an SUV.”

Scott whooped and Lahey groaned at this. Jackson rolled his eyes. Well, more room in his car for his mate…

Boyd (also a cool dude to hang out with) slipped in the seat between Jackson and Cora at that thought. “Sorry we’re late. Kira and I were signing up for cross country and track tryouts.”

That’s when he noticed the pull on his heart and the hum in his soul at looked to see his angel sitting next to him. “Can a sophomore sit with you?” She asked shyly.

“You don’t have to, you can hang out with your own friends.” Jackson said pulling her into as side hug, needing to hold her after a whole day with only texts and calls to get him by.

“I really don’t have any friends in my grade.” Kira sighed.

“Well good news for you,” Malia said, “Core and I were put in a lot of sophomore classes because some of our credits didn’t transfer.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Kira said sympathetically.

“Just because we learned things in Portuguese and learned them in a different order…its fucking ridiculous.” Cora grumbled.

“Well, if Erica, Stiles and I tutor you all, even you Kira, maybe you can take some placement test this summer and be seniors in the fall with us?” Lydia suggested, “I know you all deserve to be there…”

“Lydia…tell me you did hack into the students files and look at their IQ and test scores…” Jackson groaned.

“Ok. I wont.” Lydia said with a grin.

Everyone at the table groaned (except Stiles who was begging Lydia to tell him her secrets) and had many things about Lydia’s meddling and invading privacy. But eventually calmed down. By the time the bell for first period rang Cora, Malia and Kira had all agreed to try to test into being seniors.

Jackson walked Kira to her first class but stopped her outside her door. “You don’t have to you know. I don’t care if you’re a year younger.”

Kira shook her head. “When you go to college, I don’t know if I can tolerate being left behind…I know you have your abandonment issues but I have this lifetime and my last to deal with…warning I might be extra clingy at times.” She said before launching herself into his arms quickly and giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Noted.” He smiled as the warning bell rang. “I got to run.” He told her regretfully, and she let go and skipped into her homeroom. He did a light human jog to make it across the school to his own homeroom.

He sighed regretfully at the thought that each grade had a different lunch period so he wouldn’t see Kira until after practice.

As he listened to the teacher drone while he sat in the back of class on his phone.

**LYDZ: So Malia and Cora at least ended up with our lunch period. I’m working on Kira’s. I don’t like her being alone.**

**ME: I h8 it.**

Jackson was glad his best friend had the tendency to meddle, and that she had the thought to only let him know asking forgiveness from everyone else. Her next text was to the whole pack.

**LYDZ: So since Kira is on JV lacrosse, were going to be watching lacrosse practice every day this week. And BOTH games on Saturday.**

**MyAngel <3<3<3: u guys dnt have 2. Im fine.**

**TesticleLeft: its nbd lil fox.**

**TesticleRight: wat stiles said**

**Reyes: Lyds is there a plan 2 get her in2 varsity???**

**GirlPeter: like the plan so she can have lunch with us!**

**GirlDerek: WTF MALIA!**

**MyAngel <3: that would be nice if you can move my lunch, but I rly want 2 earn varsity**

**BoyReyes: yeah, tht wld kinda b unethical** **…**

**Boyd: not 2 mention she got bullied enough 4 being a girl on JV.**

**TesticleLeft: excuse you?**

**ME: BULLIED!**

**BFF: i want names kira**

**ME: wat Lyd said**

**Reyes: everyone meet me in r old pack chat. I dnt want Kira 2 hear r plans 4 the bullies.**

**GirlDerek: but not the 1 with r parents and guardians on it MCCALL.**

**TesticleRight: I said I was sorry.**

**BoyReyes: I do not need another lecture abt needing 2 pay attention in class lol**

**BoyReyes: I propose something bigger than wat we did 4 Ericas bullies** **…**

**Boyd: way more covert though.**

**MyAngel <3: pls dnt do that.**

**Me: okay my angel.**

**TesticleLeft: Jackson, how many heart emojis are next to kiras name in your phone?**

**Reyes: inquiring minds want to know.**

The rest of first period was spent with the pack debating how many emojis Kira's had on Jackson's phone in the main group chat. In the old group chat (the one before Kira and without the pack adults) they were conspiring against his mates bullies.

* * *

It was Wednesday when they were alone again. They pack didn’t have anything official planned for after practice: unbeknownst to Kira the pack had plans to get revenge on her bullies. Jackson had wanted to help but Kira had invited him over to help her pack for her move this weekend and have dinner with her aunt. He couldn't refuse that, he wanted to know her more.

Mr. Boyd and Ms Tanaka were packing the rest of the apartment while Jackson and Kira were in his mates room. She just wanted to do most of the room tonight so she didn’t have to worry about if after her practice tomorrow and she could go bowling with the pack on Friday night. They had made a pretty good dent by dinner. Kira had chatted about her life with her aunt, and their complicated relationship, she told him about her past life while they worked. She even showed him her kitsune aura, and he was able to see her tail. He told her everything about him that they hadn’t discussed yet.

By the time they sat down with Mr. Boyd and Ms. Tanaka at dinner he felt like he knew his mate a lot better.

“So Ms. Tanaka, how do kitsune mating claims work? With wolves we just say a vow and bite.” Jackson asked, “I’m just wondering for Kira and I but also how would you pledge to the Hale pack too?”

“Oh, it’s a bit more complicated for us. We wouldnt be able to do anything but verbally pledge to Derek, our mates' bond with the pack will connect us.” Ms. Tanaka said. “As for mate bonds, theres a few different ways depending on the species of the mate and the type of kitsune. I think for a werewolf you would claim Kira in your way, but after you bite her, she would have to have her aura go through you, and claim you in our way. Kitsune bonds require a witness. Do you need coaching young one? I’m happy to help.”

“I’m okay sister.” Kira said, “I was just waiting for Jackson to be ready.”

“I’m ready.” Jackson said, “I was waiting for you.”

Kira smiled. “Honestly I don’t know if I’ll be ready-ready. Not because of you. But because in my life as Miya, my parents were my witnesses. I just miss my parents in this life so badly.”

“They would be so proud of you little sister.” Ms. Tanaka said, “Our parents aren’t always there for us in our reincarnations but, you are never truly alone in the world. There is always another fox for you to call family.”

Kira nodded, wiping a tear. “I hate our brother for killing them.”

“Your brother killed your parents?” Jackson said surprised.

Kira nodded. “Mom had summoned her son Taro, a Void spirit, to destroy when she was in an interment camp. She imprisoned him in the nematon when he started to go overboard and wouldn’t return to the spirit realm…”

Ms. Tanaka continued the story then, “When Kira was six, Noshiko Yukimura had tracked me down and stated that she was my mother in spirit. She asked me to come assist her in capturing her first child who had escaped imprisonment and was causing havoc. I helped her and her mate kill the sprit for good, but in the process Kenneth and Noshiko Yukimura were fatally wounded. They both perished and I had my lawyer, who is a kitsune himself, draw up papers for me to be Kira’s guardian as her godmother and I moved here. We do not leave our young on their own, its one of the reasons Noshiko called me. A kitsune never goes into battle alone if they have offspring to protect, they always contact others for help. If I would have perished, there was a spirit sibling and my biological granddaughter ready to come take care of Kira.”

Jackson held Kira’s hand through Ms. Takanka’s telling of the tale. He was floored. He didn’t know what to say to soothe Kira’s pain. “I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“It happens. I know Mom lived a long time, and her kitsune has lived longer than I can comprehend but it still hurts. And Dad was so young, so human. I’m so mad his life was cut short.” Kira said, “It’s painful.”

“How many kitsune are there?” Jackson asked, changing the subject while still holding his mates hand.

“With hosts? There's about a hundred at a time. Some sprits wait centuries before taking another host. Celestials are the only ones that have an accurate count. Spirits have been known to die out, or be killed by other kitsune like Mother did with our brother. Celestials only replace those that have died, there's never more than a few hundred fox spirits in existence at a time.” Inari explained.

“We’ve been isolated from other kitsune since my parents died, Inari wanted to wait for my powers to surface and memories from my past life to come back before we met others and I was tutored in my powers. I’ve only been training with my weapons in the living room and I haven’t srcathed the surface of my power.” Kira said, her tears gone and smiling, “We’re supposed go this summer.”

Jackson felt like pouting. “You’re leaving this summer?”

“It’s just a month in New York.” Mr. Boyd said with a grin, “Once you see her lose control and electricity is going haywire you’ll understand why she needs training.”

Kira giggled and blushed. “You accidentally cause one blackout on your birthday and you get shipped off to kitsune summer camp.”

Jackson recalled the blackout a few months ago. “That was you?”

She nodded.

“Damn.”

“There was an earthquake a few years ago that was Inari’s fault!” Kira accused.

“I found my mate, and he was in pain and grieving.” Ms. Tanaka shrugged. “It was just a teeny one. I was in control.”

At that Mr. Boyd started to gather everyone’s dishes and Jackson helped wash up. When everything was clean they found the two kitsune in the living room clearing boxes.

“Are you ready for a claiming Jackson?” Kira asked, her aura shining.

Jackson nodded and stood in front of her. “I Jackson Miller Whittemore claim you as my mate.” He said shifting.

“After you bite, hug me ok. My part takes a minute.” Kira said, “I Kira Hana Yukimura claim you as my mate.”

Jackson bit his mate in the claiming spot quickly and released before encircling his arms around her. He felt her fox spirit go through him before she spoke again.

“I am Kira Hana of host bloodline Yukimura, host of the Thunder kitsune Nariko, who was born in the host Miya Nariko of the host bloodline Oto. I claim this man as my mate in front of my witness until the day we perish.” Kira said.

Then Jackson saw a green fox aura wrap around him and Kira. “I Inari Hei of the Tanaka bloodline, host of the Earth kitsune Hinata herby witness and approve of this match.”

Then the green spirit left and he felt Kira’s kitsune go back towards her body. “You can let go now Jackosn.” His mate said.

He did and looked at her with a smile, kissing her on the cheek. He then looked to the adults who were clapping.

“Congratulations kids.” Mr. Boyd said, “I’m going to get home, I promised Vernon that we would watch this comedy special together.” He said kissing Ms. Tanaka goodbye.

“I should get going too.” Jackson added, giving Kira a kiss on her crown, not feeling pain at the thought of leaving her tonight because of the bond. “Sweet dreams my angel.”

“Sweet dreams my treasure.” Kira said in return and smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

When he got to his car to drive home he read Lydia’s update.

**LYDZ: itching powder delivered 2 all known bullies on JV. Shaving cream in the lockers of non-lacrosse players.**

**Me: :)**

**Me: FYI I knew nothing. I don’t want her mad @ me yet.**

**LYDZ: DUH**

He’d give it a few days before telling Kira he was in on the plot. He didn’t want to have their first fight before they’d been dating a whole week.


	8. “I’m so glad we found each other…”

**“I’m so glad we found each other…”**

**Natalie and Noah**

Natalie Martin watched as the movers unloaded the trucks of things that she and Noah were keeping for their new home. They had already donated what they didn’t want to bring to their new lives together, most of the belongings in the truck were personal items and their children’s things, all of their furniture had been purchased new from Natalie’s sizable divorce settlement which had also financed the house’s down payment.

They decided on a brand new home (constructed by Derek’s company) for their blended family and waited until the summer to move in so the kids could get used to it before their senior year started. Their old homes held to many memories of their old lives and loves, for Noah it was bittersweet, for her it was mostly painful. They wanted a new start together that wasn’t haunted by the ghosts of their past.

Noah would always love Claudia; Natalie understood that, her love’s ghosts were never going to let go of his heart. Natalie didn’t want them to, she wanted Noah to remember the love of his life.

Natalie was under no delusion that she was the love of Noah’s life, but she knew he was the love of hers. She hurt him in high school, saying they had no chance of lasting a long distance relationship while they went to college. Four years later when they met again they were married, he was happier than she’d ever seen him and she was with a miserable yet rich man. She kept her distance because she didn’t want to see him happy without her or him to see her miserable.

When Claudia died, and she wanted to be there for him so bad. But Mike forbade her to interact with him.

A year and a half ago she finally tired of Mike’s abuse and was terrified of him turning on Lydia. She filed for legal separation and divorce in quick succession and made her way to the Sheriff’s station to file a restraining order.

It was him seeing her talk to one of his deputies and taking over her case personally that brought them together again. He was her knight in shining armor, protecting her from her husband. They started dating while the divorce was still going through the courts and the lawyers advised her to keep it quiet so Mike couldn’t accuse her of cheating. She deserved every penny she was entitled to after two decades of abuse. Noah understood completely.

He was such a good man, better than she deserved. She was absolutely smitten with him.

After Lydia was attacked, and Mike wormed his way into the hospital to ‘check in’ on her, Noah assigned deputies to supervise the visits. He was always looking out for them. And when Lydia told her the truth on why she healed so quickly, and shifted, she went to Noah. They both were surprised to say the least. Then after an awkward conversation with his son confirmed that he was involved too they both lamented together about supernatural complicating their already complicated life.

Becoming part of the pack had its perks though; it gave them friends and family when they both had been so isolated for so long, allowed them to reveal their relationship to their children, let them help their children with their struggles, and just bought them closer together as a family.

Lydia and Mieczysław, after getting used to their sibling status in the eyes of the pack, were now very much acting the part. It felt like the family they all had always wanted but life had robbed them of. Natalie couldn’t wait to be surrounded by the love of their new little family all the time.

The pack was helping them unpack, they had made a day of it just like they had with the Boyd townhouse and both Hale homes. Having a support system was heaven. She smiled as the last of the truck were brought in and the movers left. Natalie had already paid and tipped them. She went into the house to supervise unpacking.

Most of the downstairs had been completed before today, there were just boxes of knickknacks and photos that needed to be dispersed throughout. The only room that was still a mess was the one they planned to use as their shared home office. Natalie was able to get a promotion teaching at the high school instead of the middle school and Noah always brought his work home with him.

It was a simple house. Four bed, four bath. More extravagant then Noah’s old place but a step down from the McMansion that Mike bought when she married him. Basement was laundry, a few exercise machines and storage. first floor was a kitchen, living room, family room, dining room, office, office bath and master suite. The smaller second floor held the kids’ bedroom, each having their own bath, and there was a bonus space up there that the kids were using their shared living room/library.

Natalie smiled as she heard the kids and their friends upstairs straightening everything out up there. Derek, Elijah and Peter were in the entryway taking the boxes stacked there and in the living room to where they belonged. She knew that Emma, Melissa and Inari had volunteered to hang up all of her and Noah’s clothes while Noah handled putting away other boxes in their room and bathroom.

Natalie smiled when she walked into their new bedroom and saw her Noah. He was putting away their undergarments in the dresser they purchased, having already gotten their knickknacks and bathroom things complete. “All unloaded.” She told him with a smile.

He smiled back and opened another drawer fishing out a box. “I was going to wait for a fancy dinner or a holiday to make it a very romantic and special occasion, but I cant wait any longer.” He said getting down on one knee. “I think moving in together will be special occasion enough.”

Natalie looked down in shock, he had a ring! “Noe, I thought you weren’t ready for marriage again.”

“I am Nat. I’m ready if its you. I didn’t think I could love anyone again until you. I’m so glad we found each other again. You bring a joy back into my life that I thought would be gone forever. Please, will you make me the luckiest man in the world and be my wife?” Noah asked.

“Yes!” Natalie screamed.

* * *

Of course the downside of proposing in a house full of werewolves is that everyone knew about it. They chosen the house so the kids (namely Lydia) would be just out of earshot when everyone was in their rooms But today there were wolves closer to them that could relay the message to those that were unable to hear.

It took less than a minute for the whole pack to descend on their bedroom.

Lydia, who had helped him pick out the ring, ran to him first and hugged him. “I thought you were waiting! If I knew it was today I would have insisted on a dress code or catering.”

Everyone laughed. “I just couldn’t wait.” Noah explained, “I don’t like keeping thing from you mother and I was so nervous that she wouldn’t say yes. I had to do it.”

Mieczysław, his Stiles, hugged Nat. “You’ve graduated to step-Mom Nat!”

“Honestly Stiles, if you had any sense of the pack bond you would already feel the family bond.” Lydia said letting go of Noah. “She’s been your parent since they came out as dating.”

“Human!” Stiles defended himself.

“Son, I feel the pack-bond too.” Noah told Stiles.

“It’s just his age.” Peter explained, “Human pack members take longer to sense the bond the younger they are. It may help if he consummates the bond with Erica…”

He and Natalie glared at Peter and Stiles and Erica blushed. “Yay! Can we not discuss our sex life? That would be great!” Stiles pleaded.

Lydia scoffed, “Honestly Peter, we were getting along so well. I need to bleach my ears now. Sibling Rule number 14: no discussing sex lives around each other.”

“Deal.” Stiles nodded. “I’ll go add it to the list right now. Come on guys, let’s leave them alone.”

“I’m renting out the Italian place in town tonight to celebrate.” Derek announced, “Everyone leave by 5 to go clean up and dress properly. Reservation is for 7.”

“That’s not necessary.” Noah insisted as the pack started to leave.

“Yes it is.” Lydia said, “Let them celebrate you two Dad. Let them celebrate our family.”

She had been calling him Dad for the past couple of weeks and Noah loved it as much as he loves her and Nat. Trouble was just like his son, Lydia could talk Noah into or out of anything if she needed to. Most of the time all the kids had to do was look at him. Nat had to be the hardass more times than not because Noah was the big softie.

“Fine.” Noah said.

“I’m chipping in on the bill Hale!” Natalie insisted, looking at Noah nervously. Their finances were their only relationship issue. Nat had gotten five million dollars, half of the sale of the old house, and her and Lydia’s cars in her divorce, without all of that they would never have been able to afford their new house and all the furniture in it. All Noah brought to their joint finances was the sale of his old home, which he put away in his sons college fund.

“If you even try he’ll pay your house off.” Emma said looking at them in understanding, “He’s insane. He sees it as his duty to take care of us all financially if he can, and believe me he can. He’s still pissed you wouldn’t let him give you the house outright.”

“She’s right, you remember what he did to Peter and I.” Mel said.

Mel and Peter lived on the same block now, a couple doors down. Their house was a bit more extravagant and was purchased for the two as a wedding gift. The other Hale home (Emma and Derek’s) was a little further away and was even bigger, and Noah knew that the only reason Emma agreed to move was because the plumbing in her parents old house needed work _and_ she was pregnant and needed a room for their new kid with the three teens they had. Derek Hale had been insane in the few months they had been a pack in making sure everyone had top of the line homes and the kids had plenty of spending money to be kids. Noah knew that the only reason the Boyd-Tanaka family was living in a townhouse in one of Derek’s complexes and not a big house was because he wanted Elijah to have a job that allowed him to be closer with Vernon.

“Let him have the dinner I guess Mel.” Noah said, “He gave us a great deal on this place already, I don’t want him giving this to us for free.”

Natalie nodded and sighed. “I suppose one dinner wont hurt.”

“One dinner with a billion hormonal teenaged werewolves. It will be totally low key I’m sure.” Noah snarked.

Natalie laughed. “At least with the amount everyone will eat, Derek wont try to interfere in our finances for awhile.”

“It’s cute that you think that.” Emma giggled from the closet with Mel and Inari.

“Absolutely adorable.” Mel grinned and winked at Noah.

Noah flipped off his best friend and walked over to his fiancée and hugged her. “I’m sorry I’m so weird about money.”

“Nothing to be sorry for Noe.” Nat said, arms circling him, “Could you just start thinking of it as our money now? When we marry what’s mine is yours. No prenup needed. I know you're not with me because I took my ex to the cleaners. I know you love me for me.”

“I’ll try.” He promised, kissing her.

Noah flipped off the women in the closet catcalling them and focused on deepening the kiss with the second and last great love of his life.


	9. “I've loved before…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! hope you enjoyed this journey!

**“I've loved before…”**

**Elijah and Inari**

Elijah spent the time Inari and Kira were away for Kira’s training with his son. It was good to have the time together one on one; they were no longer two roommates passing each other while going about their business. He could afford to be a present father.

Which is why tonight was so important. He didn’t want to ruin all the closeness they had the past few months. He didn’t want his son to think that he had forgotten May and Alicia, because he definitely hadn’t. He just wanted to start a new life with Inari; he knew that she could go forever without marrying him, that mating was more permanent to her. But his faith and his upbringing demanded he marry his new love in front of God and their family.

He was kind of mad that Noah had stolen his thunder. The Sheriff had proposed to Natalie at the beginning of summer and were hitched a few weeks later at the courthouse. He was waiting to talk to Vernon alone about it when Inari took Kira to their ‘cousins’ home to train. He wanted to pick out the ring with his son, and ask Vernon to be his best man.

Honestly he’d been more afraid of Vernon’s answer than Inari. He knew she would say yes, and she would have the whole church ceremony planned as soon as possible.

“Vern, I have something to ask you,” he said one night as they played foosball in the basement. It was a fun activity they could do together that Vernon’s wolf strength wasn’t a huge advantage over Elijah. They would play a few rounds and chat a few nights a week. When the girls were home they made it a routine to have family games and changed their partners each week. It was good bonding.

“Shoot Dad.” His son smirked as he made a goal.

“Would you be okay if I proposed to Inari?” He said as quickly as possible.

“Sure Dad. She makes you happy. I like to see you happy again.” His son said honestly, stopping play to look at him, “I know you never would forget Mom and Alicia. I don’t expect you to spend your life mourning them. Mom would want you to move on. God put Inari and Kira in our lives for a reason.”

Elijah let out the breath he was holding. Vernon was right; May would want him to move on with Inari. And the two kitsune women were a needed addition to their family. They didn’t replace May and Alicia, they just brought life and laughter into a family that had been mourning for three years. They taught him and Vernon that you can remember the dead, but still feel the joy of life.

They were godsends to the Boyd men.

“Then, would you do me the honor of being my best man son?”

Vernon smiled widely. “Of course Dad. Where’s the ring?”

“I was hoping we could go tomorrow and pick it out.” Elijah suggested.

“Are you sure the two of us know anything about jewelry?” Vernon asked.

“Well, I talked to Derek. He made an appointment with a jeweler in town for us and asked that a consultant be available to help.” Elijah said sheepishly.

“Whew. That’s good. My suggestion was to bring Cora along and she’s as hopeless as I am.” Vernon laughed.

Elijah laughed and he and Vernon kept playing their game.

* * *

Inari had been thinking about marrying Elijah since the day they met. It was likely inappropriate because his wife had just died, but after decades of waiting for her mate she got overly excited. She had married before, had a son, watched her husband and son age and die and deal with all those emotions. But Elijah, he would age with her, he wouldn’t leave her behind.

That was the worst part of being a kitsune; being left behind.

This time around she would take her husband’s name when she wed, her bloodline had continued with her son, she had no duty to continue the Tanaka line any longer. Besides her time as a Tanaka had been very lonely.

Elijah had proposed in the airport when she and Kira returned home a few weeks ago, Inari had immediately said yes, kissed him and called his church to book the soonest date.

She loved this man, and even though marriage was less binding than mating, she wanted to be tied to him in every way possible as soon as possible.

The vows were said, the preacher proclaimed them man and wife and the reception was had at the alpha’s home. It was a whirlwind day, but her smile never faltered and neither did Elijah’s.

When it was just the pack, she made a toast to he new husband. “I’ve loved before, as Inari and as Hinata. But I’ve never found someone that completed my soul as well as you have Eli. I love you so fiercely, and as Hinata lives on I know her future hosts will be jealous of the love I had for you.”

He spoke in return. “I know our faiths differ. I know our backgrounds are different. But it seems the paths we both took only led us to be right for one another. God, the Celestial Kitsune, whatever it is that is in charge of the universe made us for each other and I am grateful. May we lead a life that make our loved ones here and in the hereafter proud.”

They kissed again at that and the pack cheered. Her stepson and soul sister gagged and laughed.

Inari laughed internally, the Celestials and the ancestors sure did have a sense of humor by arranging her mate to have a werewolf son. A fox comfortable and happy in a wolfpack; who could have foreseen that?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting a few chapters each update until i finish. I hope to finish posting by sunday, just depends on how fast i can edit.
> 
> louisahalewrites on tumblr if you want to ask any questions or leave a review!
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
